El Ángel Malvado
by RozenDark
Summary: La vida de Naruto es un completo infierno desde que su madre y tíos murieron en un accidente. Su padre decidió adoptar al hijo de sus tíos, pero a él lo hizo a un lado, solo porque su primo se parecía a su madre. Todo lo suyo pasó a ser de Kurohi y todo empeora cuando su primo posa sus ojos en su novio Sasuke. Yaoi-Lemmon-Mpreg. SasuNaru
1. Lo Que El Ángel Quiere

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y bueno, solo quiero avisar que se preparan para hacer bilis, odiar a Minato y sobre todo a Kurohi: /**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia es basada en la película del mismo nombre, con un buen toque de RozenDark**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Lo Que El Ángel Quiere"**

En aquella blanca habitación de hospital, una mujer de larga cabellera roja, y ojos de un color violeta grisáceo, miraba con sumo amor y cariño al bebé recién nacido que estaba en sus brazos. Una gran y cansada sonrisa surco su rostro al ver al niño bostezar y quejarse, nada raro, si acababa de salir de su comodidad en el interior de mamá, para poder conocer en su máximo esplendor el mundo exterior. Como toda madre, conto cada uno de los deditos del nene, rozo apenas el poco cabello rubio que su hijo poseía y se sonrojo al ver esos ojitos azules que amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento.

Viro a ver hacia la puerta, sonriéndole al hombre que tanto amaba y que le había ayudado a crear a tan tierno niño, especialmente porque le encantaba la idea de que su primer hijo se pareciera a él, su amado esposo.

— ¿No quieres conocerlo? —, preguntó divertida, mientras su mirada viajaba al bebé —. Naruto está ansioso por conocer a su papá, lo sé cómo su madre —, le dijo.

El hombre rubio, se acercó ansioso. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de conocer en persona a su muy querido y esperado hijo. Y cuando por fin pudo verlo, se sintió sumamente feliz, aunque muy en el fondo, sentía algo de decepción al ver que no tenía ningún parecido con su amada esposa.

—Y yo que quería a mi niño pelirrojo —, dijo sin más, mientras acariciaba las regordetas mejillas del nene.

—La mujer solo rió divertida —. Lo sé Minato. Ya me habías dicho que querías que se pareciera a mí, pero ten en cuenta que durante estos nueve meses, Naruto nos demostró que en carácter sería igual a mí —, le recordó con diversión.

Y era verdad, aquel niño había heredado el carácter explosivo de su madre, no por nada, pateaba cada que algo no le gustaba ni a él y a su madre, y ni qué decir del exceso de comida chatarra que antojaba a su madre, la cual tuvo que medirse lo más posible cuando vio que se estaba pasando en kilitos.

—Además, estas singulares marcas de nacimiento son por parte de los Uzumaki, así que deberías sentirte honrado por eso —, presumió con orgullo las dos marquitas parecidas a unos bigotes, que su hijo poseía en cada mejilla.

—Minato rió ante las ocurrencias de su mujer —. Está bien Kushina, ya entendí, Naruto es nuestro pequeño tesoro y siempre lo voy a querer, sea rubio o pelirrojo —, le dijo sincero.

Ambos se abrazaron sin llegar a lastimar al tierno niño, el cual solo lloro cuando sintió su hora de comida cercana, la cual no iba a dejar de lado por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por conocer en persona a sus padres.

—Parece que alguien ya tiene hambre —, murmuró divertida.

—Así parece —, le respondió, mientras se volteaba para darle espacio a su mujer, ya sabiendo lo penosa que era.

—Sabes Minato, quiero que me prometas una cosa —, la mujer miro a su esposo con algo de preocupación.

—El rubio la viro a ver con extrañeza —. ¿Qué necesitas? —, preguntó dudoso.

—Kushina miro a su hijo, el cual estaba ocupado comiendo —. Sé cuánto deseabas que Naruto se pareciera a mí, pero aun con el gran parecido que heredo de ti, él es hijo de ambos y mientras tenga una parte de los dos, él siempre se parecerá a ambos, así que te pido que lo ames tal cual es, porque él es el hijo de ambos —, miró a su esposo —. Prométeme que jamás lo abandonaras y que lo apoyarás en todo lo que necesite, no importa que nosotros estemos separados, lo que importa es la felicidad de nuestro amado hijo.

Minato solamente miro con preocupación a su esposa, no entendiendo esa reciente preocupación que tenía, porque aun cuando Naruto no se parecía a Kushina, él lo amaba tal cual.

—Lo prometo, no por nada es nuestro hijo —, y se acercó a abrazar a su familia.

Pero aunque aquel rubio de nombre Minato, haya prometido aquello, muchas cosas pueden cambiar con el pasar de los años. Después de todo, él quería tener un hijo que se pareciera a su amada Kushina y a pesar de que Naruto era un niño doncel muy hermoso y parecido a él, Minato deseaba que hubiera heredado los rojos cabellos de su esposa, y eso se volvería un grave problema, con el pasar de los años.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya pasaron veinte años, en unos meses se cumplirían los veintiuno, desde aquella promesa. Promesa que fue rota a los diez años de haberse hecho.

Desde la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze, las cosas no fueron iguales. Minato rompió aquella promesa después del accidente que se llevó a su esposa y el hermano de ella, incluyendo también al esposo de este. Y aunque tuvo que ser fuerte por su hijo, la decisión más grande que tomo, fue adoptar como su hijo a su sobrino, Kurohi Uzumaki.

Sus azules ojos se maravillaron al ver el gran parecido del niño con su amada, así que sin poderlo evitar, lo adoptó.

El niño en cuestión, no era malo, o al menos no lo era ante los ojos de todos, porque la llegada de ese niño al hogar Namikaze, fue un tormento para el pobre Naruto.

Primero fue con cosas pequeñas, como juguetes, ropa, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se incluyeron amistades, todo eso fue lo que Naruto comenzó a perder por culpa de su primo, el cual, era un ángel ante los ojos de todo el mundo, incluyendo a Minato.

Con el pasar de los años todo empeoró. Todo lo que Naruto tenía, pasaba a manos de Kurohi, un claro ejemplo de ello, fue cuando al rubio doncel le regalaron un costoso celular por sus abuelos, obvio que el pelirrojo se sintió desplazado y eso ante los ojos de Minato fue suficiente para quitarle a su hijo el celular y dárselo a su sobrino.

Y así comenzó a perder su felicidad, porque Minato incluso, le dio a Kurohi, la habitación de su hijo, debido a que su sobrino alegó no sentirse cómodo en el lugar donde dormía, por desgracia, Naruto solo asentía con una sonrisa, después de todo, no quería perder también a su padre, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que eso ya había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

 **~.o0o.~**

Los incesantes sonidos de aquella discoteca impedían que se escucharan los gemidos de aquel pequeño baño. Justo allí, un rubio doncel disfrutaba con gran placer, las embestidas de aquel muchacho, que era un perfecto extraño para él. El joven besaba al menor con gran intensidad y emoción, fue una suerte para él, que tan hermoso doncel se fijara si quiera en alguien como él.

Termino de vaciar su semilla y salió con cuidado del interior del rubio, el cual, apenas y se vio liberado, se limpió como pudo y se vistió.

—Tal vez podamos volver a vernos, digo, a mí me gustó mucho usted, Naruto-san —, el muchacho se colocó su ropa y con un sonrojo se dirigió al doncel.

—El rubio solo rió y negó —. Lo siento primor, pero soy alguien libre, no puedo permitirme arruinar eso, al menos no por ahora —, le dijo sin pena alguna.

Se le acercó y le dio un último beso en los labios, para después salir y dejar al chico con un muy mal sabor de boca, debido a lo sucedido.

El rubio por su parte, salió de la discoteca y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar, se quitó la peluca, revelando su rojiza y larga cabellera. Tomo un espejo de su bulto y se limpió las marquitas que había hecho en sus mejillas.

—Bien, van quince, faltan más para dejar tu reputación de niño bueno por los suelos y así, Sasuke-san será mío querido primo —, comenzó a caminar, mientras reía por lo que estaba haciendo.

Y es que, aunque Kurohi Uzumaki fuera un doncel hermoso, muy parecido a su difunta tía Kushina, él no había heredado la belleza interna de ella. Kurohi era malo y envidioso, por ello siempre se aseguraba de hacerle la vida imposible a su primo.

Para su suerte, su tío Minato lo prefería a él y siempre le cumplía cualquier capricho. Pero lo que sucedió una semana atrás, ni siquiera Minato pudo controlarlo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Kurohi disfrutaba de la gran cantidad de dinero que su tío le había dado para que comprara lo que quisiera, cuando a lo lejos, alguien capto por completo su atención. No sería raro, sabiendo bien de quien se trataba y más porque la persona en cuestión no era de las que se quedaban invisibles ante el mundo._

 _Quedó completamente embelesado con la belleza de Sasuke Uchiha. El varón en cuestión era perfecto. Un cuerpo bien formado, fuerte y fornido. Cabellos no tan largos con un peculiar peinado que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, todo de un color negro como el azabache. Ojos serios y fríos de un color negro como la noche y una piel pálida y perfecta._

 _Todo en él era más que perfecto, y ni que decir de la fortuna, porque la familia Uchiha era una de las más adineradas e importantes de todo Japón. Así que si, Sasuke uchiha era perfecto para él, pero había un problema, el varón era novio de su primo y al parecer tenían ideas para algo más._

 _Eso lo hizo enojar, así que hablo con su tío, le dijo que él amaba al varón y que Naruto solo se hizo novio de él para herirlo._

 _—No lo sé Kurohi, es que no creo a Naruto capaz de hacer tal cosa —, Minato se veía indeciso de creer aquello, simplemente porque su hijo no era malo._

 _—El pelirrojo se alteró, era una de las pocas veces en las que su tío dudaba de él. — ¡Pues créelo! —, le dijo con desesperación —. Naruto no me quiere y no se la razón de eso —, comenzó a llorar, esperando que eso convenciera a su tío._

 _—Tranquilo Kurohi, te creo y cuando Naruto llegue hablare seriamente con él —, le dijo con seriedad._

 _Obviamente Minato le creyó y para variar, quiso hacer que Naruto terminara con Sasuke, pero lo que paso, no se lo esperaba nadie..._

 _—Te lo ordeno Naruto, termina con ese chico, que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos ajenos —, le dijo ya molesto, su hijo no daba su brazo a torcer y no sabía por qué._

 _—Pues vete a la mierda papá, yo amo a Sasuke y apenas terminemos la carrera nos vamos a casar, pese a quien le pese —, hablo decidido —. Así que háganse a la idea de que por una vez seré egoísta y les diré que no._

 _Y para descontento de Kurohi, Minato lo acepto a regañadientes. Por ello, decidió que, si no le darían lo que quería, haría que Naruto quedara marcado por su reputación de fácil y bien sabía que tan rápido corrían los rumores._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Pobre de ti primo, debiste de hacer caso, ahora vas a sufrir más. —, divertido murmuro aquello, mientras veía a lo lejos a su siguiente víctima.

 **~.o0o.~**

Cierto doncel rubio de ojos azules, miraba con algo de frustración a su azabache novio, el cual solo lo miraba con preocupación, ya sabiendo el nombre de las penas y tristezas de su pareja.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez tu primo? —, preguntó sin más.

—Naruto solo negó frustrado —. Dirás, ¿qué no hizo? —, lo miró con preocupación y una profunda tristeza —. Sinceramente, ya no sé qué más hacer, es decir, Kurohi perdió a sus padres, pero si lo ves de este modo, también yo perdí a mi madre y aun con el parecido, no entiendo porque mi primo me odia, ni siquiera recuerdo haberle hecho algo —, comenzó a hablar acerca de sus males.

—Sasuke solamente lo abrazo —. Tranquilo, solo debes soportar un poco más, porque apenas terminemos nuestros estudios, nos vamos a casar —, le dijo.

—Naruto solamente le sonrió —. Sabes que no quiero casarme de esa manera, así solo sentiré que te casas para ayudarme a salir de mi problema y eso no es algo que me agrade —, le hizo ver —. Y bueno, sobre lo que mi primo hizo, pues ya sabe que tú y yo tenemos una relación y le dijo a mi padre que solamente ando contigo porque a él le gustas —, se alejó de los brazos de su novio y frunció el ceño al recordar lo sucedido con su padre —. Lo peor fue escuchar a mi padre, ordenándome dejarte para su siempre bueno Kurohi —, miró a su novio con un tierno puchero en sus labios.

—Bueno, pues puedes estar tranquilo, porque no le haría caso a tu primo por nada, especialmente porque a ti te conozco de toda la vida —, le beso la frente.

Y lo que Sasuke decía era verdad, él conocía a Naruto desde que tenía uso de razón y todo porque su madre y suegra eran mejores amigas e incluso los shippeaban cuando él y su novio apenas tenían cuatro años.

—Y para que veas cuanto te amo, te invito a comer ramen —, le dijo para calmarlo.

—Naruto lo abrazo de la emoción, olvidando su reciente enojo —. ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor novio? —, preguntó emocionado.

—Solo cuando te invito a comer ramen —, le dijo divertido.

Y ambos tomaron sus cosas, para después comenzar a caminar con dirección al restaurante de ramen, lugar donde solo iban cuando cierto azabache quería animar a su novio.

 **~.o0o.~**

Minato se encontraba firmando algunos papeles con respecto a las recientes alianzas de compañías, claro que le era difícil concentrarse, si frente a él estaba su amigo y abogado familiar, el cual como siempre le reprendía por según él, consentir a su sobrino y regañar a su hijo.

—Minato, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no sigas haciendo lo que haces con Naruto, especialmente por alguien como Kurohi —, le dijo seriamente el abogado.

—Y yo vuelvo a decírtelo Kakashi, Naruto no es ningún angelito, mira que bajarle el novio a su primo, eso es algo muy malo —, le dijo ya molesto.

—Y como siempre le creíste a tu sobrino —, el hombre solo negó. —Solo diré que si algún día Naruto decide demandarlos a ambos, yo mismo lo ayudare —, se puso de pie y tomo su maletín. —Me despido, tengo una cita con mi esposo —, salió del lugar sin recibir respuestas.

Ya afuera del edificio, el hombre de cortos cabellos plateados, miro la carpeta que tenía en su maletín, carpeta que tenía el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, para después mirar hacia el edificio donde minutos antes discutió con su amigo.

—Amigo, espero y cambies tu actitud o de verdad te vas a arrepentir, especialmente si llega el diez de octubre —, murmuró para después comenzar a caminar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Minato por su parte solo suspiro con resignación. Sabía bien que su amigo e incluso sus mismos padres, detestaban a su sobrino y defendían a capa y espada a su hijo, pero es que ante él, Naruto era todo, menos un chico bueno, especialmente con el pobre de Kurohi.

Decidió no darle importancia a las palabras de su abogado y siguió firmando aquellos papeles.

—Son solo tonterías de Kakashi —, se dijo a sí mismo, no haciendo caso a lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Desvió su mirada hacia la foto de su difunta esposa y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas no salieran. Si tan solo Kushina estuviera, ella sabría qué hacer con su hijo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que su celular comenzó a sonar, más concretamente, el sonido de un mensaje, el cual abrió a los segundos, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa. Un vídeo fue enviado, pero el protagonista de ese vídeo es lo que lo dejo anonado y furioso, e hizo que dejara lo que hacía y se pusiera de pie.

—Este mal comportamiento acaba ahora Naruto.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso es todo por ahora, y aunque sé que está medio confuso, ese es el chiste de una historia larga xD**

 **En fin, espero y les haya gustado;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (*_-)/**


	2. El Pasado De El Ángel

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"El Pasado De El Ángel"**

Su casi violeta mirada detallaba con gran diversión a su furibundo tío. La razón, tan simple como el dos más dos. No hacía mucho que a su tío le enviaron un vídeo.

Cierto vídeo mostraba a "Naruto" haciendo cosas para alguien considerado un fácil. Cabe decir que ahora Minato le creía a Kurohi, quien trataba de esconder su alegría al sentirse ganador. Miro con algo de recelo a la siempre amable Chiyo, una anciana mujer que servía a la familia desde que Kushina era una niña.

Kurohi odiaba a esa vieja, y todo porque ella era la única en esa casa que no le creía nada de lo que decía acerca de Naruto. Lo peor era que decía que su primo era igual a su difunta tía, cosa que para él era realmente estúpido si por esa misma razón tenía a su tío comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Señor Minato, piénselo bien, mi niño Naruto es incapaz de hacer tal barbaridad —, la mujer trataba con toda su voluntad convencer a ese terco rubio de que vea la verdad detrás de todo.

—Lo siento abuela Chiyo, pero Naruto debe aprender a dejar de hacer lo que quiere —, furioso volvió a poner el vídeo que le habían enviado y se lo mostro a la anciana —. Ahora dígame que no es Naruto, ¡por dios es obvio que es él! —, le espeto indignado —. Para colmo el vídeo me lo envío el padre de su supuesto amor.

La mujer solamente suspiro resignada. Miro con algo de rencor al pelirrojo detrás de todo ese embrollo, y eso lo tenía muy seguro, el chico del vídeo no era su lindo niño, o no, ese chico facilón era Kurohi, de eso estaba segura, pero bien sabía que sin pruebas ese imbécil esposo de su linda niña Kushina nunca abriría los ojos a la verdad.

Molesta negó dos veces y se acercó al hombre con total furia impregnada en todo su ser.

—Solo le diré una cosa. No haga nada por el momento, al menos hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos —, comenzó a hablar con furia —. Y antes de que me interrumpa —, alzo su mano en un ademán, para silenciar al hombre frente a ella —. Primero haga investigaciones, antes de hacer algo en contra de su hijo o de lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de informarle a sus padres y sabe perfectamente que ellos estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

—Minato suspiro resignado —. Lo haré a tu manera, pero cuando veas de lo que es capaz Naruto, será mejor que te resignes, porque ira a para a una escuela privada y sin derecho o a algún beneficio.

—Chiyo asintió resignada, sin duda alguna Minato era un estúpido —. Y cuando vea que todo mundo tenía razón de ya sabe quién —, miró con molestia al pelirrojo. —Será mejor que rece porque no sea demasiado tarde —, se separó con total decepción hacia aquel terco hombre.

Kurohi solo frunció el ceño con completa furia. Se puso de pie cuando la mujer ya no andaba merodeando cerca y se acercó a indignado a su tío.

—Tío Minato, ¿en serio no vas a hacer nada?, digo, mi primo no solo juega con mi felicidad, también con la de Sasuke-san —, le dijo furioso.

—Minato lo miró comprensivo —. Sé que debería hacer algo, pero la abuela Chiyo tiene razón. Debo estar completamente seguro de que el doncel del vídeo sea Naruto, y bueno, por el momento no haré nada más que investigar sobre el asunto, así que despreocúpate, que en cuanto se arregle todo, yo mismo haré que Naruto se controle.

Kurohi asintió no muy convencido, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que su tío si creía en el vídeo, solo que quería complacer los caprichos de la entrometida mujer.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto suspiro antes de entrar a su casa. Bien sabía que ya no era tan temprano como para andar en la calle, pero nadie podía culparlo si se trataba de una velada con su amado novio, además, no es como si fueran las dos de la mañana, pero él no acostumbraba llega a las once de la noche a su hogar y todo mundo lo sabía.

Pero aun con su tardanza, se extrañó por completo de ver a su padre esperándolo en la sala de estar, junto con su muy querida nana.

— ¿Dónde andabas hijo? —, Minato solo se levantó mientras sonreía con algo de falsedad en su rostro.

—Naruto lo miro con duda y el ceño ligeramente fruncido —. Fui a la universidad y de allí estuve con mi novio Sasuke —, al ver la mirada que su padre le enviaba se dio cuenta de que no le creía, así que con la molestia palpable en su ser, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco el número de su Teme —. Si gustas puedes preguntarle, es más, le voy a decir que se regrese antes de que se aleje más, así podrás hablar con él en persona. No sé, tal vez y así me creas —, le dijo con completa molestia.

Minato miro con detenimiento a su hijo, tratando de buscar algún indicio de mentira, pero al parecer su hijo le decía la verdad. Aunque aún seguía renuente en creerle a su hijo, es decir, tenía pruebas de que Naruto no era el ángel que sus padres, Chiyo y hasta Kakashi creían, pero aun así, él había prometido buscar más pruebas de que su hijo era alguien fácil y que solamente andaba con Sasuke por el dinero y odio que le tenía a Kurohi.

—Descuida. Te creo, es solo que me preocupe al ver que no llegabas y pensé lo peor —, le dijo sonriente.

Chiyo lo miro con recelo y Naruto con sorpresa. ¿De verdad era tan raro lo que había dicho?, es decir, después de todo, Naruto era su hijo, obvio tenía que preocuparse por él.

—Bueno, dejemos esto de lado y mejor vamos a dormir porque ya es muy tarde —, le dijo con más calma.

—Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y se despidió con un beso y abrazo de su querida nana, para después pasar de largo a su padre —. Buenas noches entonces papá —, susurró sin emoción, para después retirarse del lugar.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana señor —, Chiyo paso de largo al rubio, para después retirarse a su propia habitación.

Minato solo se dedicó a mirar como ese par se iba de la sala. Suspiro con pesar al recordar las conversaciones que había tenido con ese mismo par. Sin duda, tenía que investigar y pensar muy bien en lo que haría.

Decidió retirarse a descansar y comenzar con las investigaciones en la mañana. Por ahora solo se dedicaría a dormir y soñar con su bella esposa. Camino por las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de la presencia que deambulaba por donde antes había estado acompañado.

Dicha presencia solo emanaba odio y miraba con rencor a su tío. Y todo porque no se había salido con la suya. Recordando así, el cómo inicio su odio hacia su maldito primo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Cuando tenía ocho años, Kurohi Uzumaki se divertía en grande con su primo Naruto._

 _Ambos niños eran inseparables o eso parecía a simple vista, porque fue a esa edad cuando el bichito de la envidia comenzó a picar. A su corta edad no entendía porque su primo tenía tantas cosas._

 _Desde juguetes modernos, hasta video juegos, incluso era consentido por sus padres, abuelos y tíos, cuando él tenía suerte si su papi lograba comprarle el juguete que pedía para su cumpleaños. Y bueno, a esa edad tenía tanta curiosidad por saber sobre su otro padre. De hecho, siempre que veía a sus tíos se preguntaba donde estaba su padre varón, cuando su tío Minato no se atrevía ni a llegar tarde con su familia._

 _Un día decidió apaciguar todas sus dudas y la única persona que podría responder sus preguntas era su papi._

 _—Papi, ¿por qué mi primo y mis tíos tienen tanto y nosotros no? —, se extrañó al ver a su padre fruncir el ceño._

 _El pelirrojo mayor suspiro con derrota, para después mirar a su hijo con algo de nostalgia y resignación._

 _—Por culpa mía —, miro con tristeza a su hijo —. Verás Kurohi, a veces las personas toman decisiones y así como pueden elegir la correcta, otras veces eligen la equivocada —, suspiró con pesar al ver la duda reflejada en el rostro del pequeño y por ello se puso a la altura de él —. Yo tengo la culpa, es todo lo que debes de saber._

 _Y con esas últimas palabras, el mayor dio por terminada esa plática. Claro, eso no dejo nada claro para Kurohi, no señor, él todavía tenía la duda de porque él y su padre vivían prácticamente en la miseria, mientras que su primo tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _A partir de ese momento todo cambio. Cada vez que visitaba a sus tíos y primo, siempre procuraba romper uno que otro juguete de Naruto, incluso en una ocasión, avergonzó a su primo frente a sus amigos. Fue allí cuando comenzó a perder la entera confianza, no solo de su primo, también de su tía, quien cada vez que hacía algo en contra de Naruto, lo reprendía frente a su papi._

 _Y un día, todo cambio. Naruto siempre estaba feliz, y eso lo enojaba, más si no sabía con exactitud que era aquello que hacía tan feliz a su primo._

 _— ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz primo? —, quiso saber. Su intención era quitarle aquello que era tan valioso._

 _—Naruto lo miro con recelo —. Es secreto —, dijo sin más y con el rostro totalmente serio._

 _Kurohi iba a exigir respuestas. Sin duda le había enojado que su molesto primo no quisiera compartir aquello, lo que significaba que ese secreto era sumamente importante, tanto como para no querer contarle para buscar la manera de hacerlo infeliz, pero debido al llamado de su padre, dejo las cosas así._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _Siempre creyó que cuando su padre varón decidiera regresar con su papi y él, todo cambiaría para bien, pero fue un grave error._

 _Fue un día común en el que siempre tenían un lindo y tranquilo día para ellos dos, pero aquel hombre de ojos y cabellos naranja llego y perturbo la poca paz. Su papi le dijo que vaya a su habitación y encienda la tele, ya sabía que eso era para no escuchar._

 _Obvio, hizo lo pedido por su papi, pero nunca dijo que no lograría escuchar si la puerta quedaba con una pequeña abertura que le permitiría escuchar._

 _Descubrió la verdadera razón por la que él y su papi no tenían tantas comodidades. Según su padre, todo era culpa de su tía. ¡Como los odiaba!, a su tía, a su tío, y a sus abuelos, pero especialmente, odiaba a su primo._

 _— ¡Eso no es verdad!, yo me busque todo esto Yahiko —, el pelirrojo solo se dedicaba a negar las palabras de aquel que juro amarlo y lo abandono cuando renunció a todo._

 _—No mi amor —, el hombre tomo de los hombros al pelirrojo —. La culpa la tienen tus padres y hermana, ellos incluso me obligaron a abandonarte a ti y a nuestro hijo, todo porque nos enamoramos, por eso debes creerme Nagato —, pidió. Aquello era su carta de triunfo._

 _El doncel se quedó pensativo. Analizando las palabras del hombre frente a él. Debía admitirlo. Cuando les dijo a sus padres que seguía firme en la decisión de quedarse con Yahiko, tanto estos como su hermana dejaron de apoyarlo y dejaron que haga lo que quisiera con su vida._

 _Pero también recordaba, que, por esa terrible decisión, su supuesto amor lo abandono con todo y embarazo, lo que es más, al pasar aquello, decidió afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y criar a su hijo el mismo, sin recibir ayuda de su familia._

 _— ¡Largo de mi casa! —, exigió con furia —. Aquí el único culpable soy yo, así que mejor vete y no vuelvas más a mi hogar._

 _Yahiko frunció el ceño con furia al ver el rostro del doncel. Sabía bien que no le creería y menos con tales palabras, pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga._

 _—Entonces dejaras que Kushina se salga con la suya —, le recordó._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir? —, preguntó dudoso._

 _—Creías que no sabía que estabas enamorado de Minato Namikaze antes que de mí, ¡por favor!, se notaba en tu mirada, pero como siempre, tu hermana se salió con la suya y te conformaste con lo poco que te quedo._

 _Nagato miro hacia la puerta que daba con la habitación de su hijo y no se sorprendió al ver a su hijo asechar, pero si le preocupo que haya escuchado aquello. No solo porque había visto que su hijo había heredado aquel lado malvado del hombre con el que lo engendró, sino que además eso solo inculcaría odio hacia su propia familia._

 _—No me interesa lo que me digas, ni hoy, y mucho menos en un futuro, así que aléjate de mi familia._

 _Yahiko salió de la casa con furia. Miro hacía la ventana que daba a la habitación de su hijo y sonrió victorioso, al menos ya había metido el odio en él. Así que, por ahora, se iría, ya luego tendría la oportunidad de salirse con la suya._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _Su padre comenzó a verlo, alimentando aún más su odio hacia su tía y abuelos, pero allí no quedo la plática. Yahiko se encargó de dejar mal a Nagato. Y para alguien tan joven como Kurohi, era más fácil influenciarlo, especialmente si se hablaba de lo que pudo ser de su vida si su papi hubiera aceptado la ayuda de sus abuelos._

 _Dos años se la pasó viéndose a escondidas con su padre. Dos años planeando obtener lo que se merecía en verdad y para ello era lograr que su papi y tía desaparecieran. Pero aquel día todo salió mal._

 _El plan era desaparecer a su tía y papi, pero las cosas no salieron acorde a lo planeado. Su padre también se vio afectado en aquel supuesto accidente y los tres se fueron para ya no volver. Había que admitir que Kurohi se arrepintió de inmediato. Él amaba con todo su ser a su progenitor, después de todo aquel doncel hizo todo para criarlo y darle lo que pudiera, pero eso cambio de un momento a otro._

 _Días después de haber enterrado a sus padres y a su tía, se vio a si mismo junto con su tío y primo en un despacho con el abogado de la familia Namikaze y Uzumaki._

 _Kakashi Hatake leyó primero el testamento de los abuelos Uzumaki, quienes habían fallecido un año atrás. Minato estaba nervioso, debido a que la razón de retrasar tanto aquella lectura era que tanto Hashirama y Mito Uzumaki pidieron que su testamento sea leído solo cuando uno de sus hijos haya fallecido. Pero conforme se leía aquel papel, Minato solo enfurecía._

 _Aquel papel estipulaba que toda la fortuna quedaba en manos de su hija Kushina y que solamente ella decidiría que hacer con la fortuna Uzumaki. Claro, Minato entendía las razones de aquello, y esa razón tenía el nombre de Yahiko._

 _—Niños vayan a esperar afuera con mis padres —, pidió amable a los menores._

 _Tanto Naruto como Kurohi asintieron temblorosos, para después salir al pasillo donde aguardaban los padres del rubio._

 _Minato se encargó de mirar a su viejo amigo con reproche, en verdad no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Y no por su hijo, porque como su padre, Naruto tendría todo, pero Kurohi no tenía nada y tampoco a nadie que lo apoyara._

 _—Se lo que estás pensando Minato y no. Kurohi no se quedara sin nada, Nagato Uzumaki le dejo una cuenta y la casa donde vivían a su nombre y aunque no es la gran cosa, al menos se quedó con algo —, el peli blanco solo le mostro el testamento del pelirrojo doncel._

 _—Minato lo miro mal —. ¡ESO NO ES NADA! —, grito frustrado —. Kurohi se quedó sin padres y sin nada que lo ayude en la vida, ¿cómo esperas que esté tranquilo?, Naruto al menos me tiene a mí y obvio no lo deje sin nada._

 _—Kakashi suspiro con pesar mientras negaba —. Y eso no es todo._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir? —, preguntó dudoso._

 _—El problema aquí es que Kushina dejo todo lo que ahorro de su trabajo a Naruto, pero eso no es todo, el tema de la herencia familiar lo pospuso —, se levantó de su asiento para mirar a la ventana —. Ella dejo estipulado que la lectura de la herencia de la familia Uzumaki no se dirá sino hasta un día después del cumpleaños número veinte y uno de su hijo, Naruto Namikaze._

 _Minato quedo boqui abierto. Él no entendía las razones de su amada, lo que, es más, ni siquiera tenía idea de que Kushina haya hecho tal cosa._

 _— ¿Entonces no sabremos que será del dinero de la familia Uzumaki?, ¿Kurohi no tendrá nada de lo que merece sino hasta ese día? —, Minato no entendía aquello —. Y si es así, entonces yo cuidare de él._

 _Sentenció aquello mientras se paraba del asiento. Miro resignado a su amigo, ya sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir peleando algo que no ganaría. Por lo pronto cuidaría del pobre Kurohi Uzumaki._

 _Pero nadie se dio cuenta que aquel niño había escuchado todo. Furioso porque no se saldría con la suya por culpa de su tía. Pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que haría que Kushina Uzumaki pagará por estropear sus planes y que mejor que hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su molesto hijo, además, aprovecharía por primera vez su apariencia casi idéntica de la mujer._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Esto es solo el comienzo querido primo, después de todo, tú no puedes ser feliz —, murmuró con odio.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto miraba tembloroso aquel pequeño aparato. No quería decirle a Sasuke sobre sus extraños síntomas. Síntomas que tenía desde hacía un mes, para ser precisos, comenzaron después de aquel cachondo día que la paso con su novio.

Y fue casi imposible comprar aquel aparato, y todo porque su posesivo novio no quería que anduviera solo ni por un momento. Dejo eso de lado cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. De manera rápida contesto al ver que se trataba de su Teme novio.

— ¿Qué te sucede para que hables a esta hora Teme? —, preguntó algo intrigado al oír a su novio suspirar.

—Debemos hablar Naruto —, le respondió seriamente.

Naruto se extrañó al escuchar de esa forma a su novio, pero aquello fue suplantado por el temor y pánico al ver el resultado de la prueba de embarazo.

—Mañana nos vemos, es algo muy serio y delicado —, le dijo el azabache.

—Naruto asintió tembloroso, como si Sasuke estuviera frente a él —. S…Sí, creo que es lo mejor, más porque yo también debo decirte algo.

Ambos concordaron encontrarse en aquel puesto de ramen donde solían ir a pasarla. Cada uno con un secreto a revelar. Secretos que cambiarían sus vidas.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo por este capítulo. Y bueno, sé que ahora los dejamos intrigados, especialmente por lo que dice el testimonio de Kushina, pero solo dice que tiene que ver con la carpeta que Kakashi miraba en el capítulo uno: p**

 **También como podría ser, Kurohi es malo, desde pequeño lo fue, y por lo que ve, no es solo por envidia.**

 **Por cierto, ¿de qué querrá hablar Sasuke ?, ¿qué pasa con el vídeo ?, ¿qué más, qué creer en el vídeo o en Naruto?**

 **En fin, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así y lo que hago sabré con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo: 3**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (*_-)/**


	3. Lo Que El Ángel Envidia

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Los demás de mi propia autoria. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Lo Que El Ángel Envidia"**

Naruto se encontraba algo inquieto y preocupado, debido a la manera tan seria y algo cortante en la que Sasuke le había hablado la noche anterior.

Ambos acordaron verse en aquella modesta cafetería, donde siempre se reunian para desayunar juntos, pero ni aquel delicioso plato de hot cakes con miel, ni el batido de chocolate que tenía frente a él, podía ponerlo de humor y hacer más ligero el pesado ambiente que lo envolvía.

—Me pregunto, de que querrá hablar tu Teme padre —, de manera discreta masajeo aquel lugar donde su hijo crecía, mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras que lo tenían tan angustiado.

Miro de reojo, hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando a que su novio por fin llegara. Era muy inusual que él haya llegado muchísimo antes que Sasuke y eso definitivamente era muy raro.

Suspiro por décima vez en el día y comenzó a picotear con un tenedor, lo que sería su desayuno. Y después de pensarlo por unos breves segundos, decidió que comenzaría a comer, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas al ver que frente a él, se sentaba Sasuke.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando, Dobe? —, preguntó burlesco el azabache.

—Naruto lo miro con ganas de matarlo —. Si, una hora para ser precisos Teme —, le reclamo con molestia —. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?, no es nada usual en ti —, quiso saber. De alguna u otra forma, le preocupaba la respuesta.

Sasuke suspiro con pesar, para después comenzar a checar su celular. Naruto lo miraba con intriga y preocupación, sin duda el Uchiha estaba muy raro desde la noche anterior.

— ¿Sasuke? —, lo llamo con intriga.

—Mira esto Dobe —, le ordeno con seriedad, mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su celular.

Naruto asintió con nerviosismo, para después poner toda su atención al video que el Uchiha le había puesto. Y conforme pasaban los minutos, Naruto se horrorizaba al ver al protagonista de dicho video.

Una persona totalmente idéntica a él, se encargaba de bailar de manera tan descarada con varios varones. Lo que, es más, el chico en cuestión no solo bailaba, también se agasajaba con todo aquel que estuviera cerca de su persona.

Miro a su novio con horror al caer en cuenta de lo que Sasuke le quería decir y frunció el ceño con furia desmedida. Si ese bastardo creía que la persona del video era él, lo mandaría al diablo.

— ¿Piensas que soy yo?, ¿no? —, inquirió molesto —. Pues cree lo que se te dé la gana, bastardo, pero ni vengas a mí para rogarme por volver, porque oficialmente terminamos, así que vete a la mierda Uchiha —, lanzó con rencor todas esas palabras, para después agarrar su mochila.

Sasuke masajeo su frente con frustración, para después tomar el brazo de su aun novio y obligarlo a sentarse junto a él. Suspiro resignado al ver que el doncel se le estaba resistiendo y sin saber que más hacer lo beso para que se callara y le permitiera hablar.

Lo que Sasuke se ganó, una fuerte cachetada que hizo que hasta él mismo se enojara con su Dobe novio.

— ¿Quieres por favor calmarte Dobe? —, le pregunto con molestia —. Ni he dicho nada y ya tomaste una decisión muy precipitada —, recalcó lo obvio —. Se perfectamente que el tipo del video no eres tú.

—Naruto detuvo todo su movimiento e intento de dejar al Uchiha con las palabras en la boca —. ¿Cómo? —, murmuró confundido.

—Lo que oíste Dobe —, respondió —. Y lo sé porque: Uno, tú eres tan inocente que después de tres años de sexo desenfrenado, aun continúas diciendo, "por favor Sasuke no me mires" —, dijo lo último con burla y no pudo evitar reír cuando Naruto se sonrojo hasta las orejas —. Dos, Dobe, tú eres tan Dobe, que pareces una monja virgen, de hecho, cada vez que te penetro, se siente como la primera vez, por eso es obvio que no andas de hombre en hombre, es decir, ¿no ya tendrías tu entrada tan extendida? —, en verdad que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, más con la cara de póker que el doncel tenía ahora —. Y la tercera, pero más importante, el día que el video fue filmado y filtrado, tu y yo estábamos aplicando las razones uno y dos.

Naruto no pudo evitar volver a golpear a su Teme, ¿la razón?, que pudo haberle ahorrado valiosos minutos y que pudo haber evitado que él tuviera ese increíble bochorno y sonrojo.

— ¿Y ahora porqué me pegas? —, preguntó Sasuke, mientras sobaba sus dos mejillas.

—Porque eres un Teme. Bastaba con solo decirme que me creías y ya —, respondió como un tomate —. Qué pena, creo que la mesera escucho todo.

Ambos miraron hacia la mesera, la cual corría desesperada al baño, ¿la razón?, el chorro de sangre que escurría de su nariz, debido a aquella detallada explicación.

—Pobrecita, ha de estar sufriendo —, murmuró con sarcasmo —. A todo esto, Dobe, ¿qué querías decirme? —, preguntó intrigado.

—Naruto abrazo su mochila con fuerza, sin duda debía decirle a Sasuke, especialmente por la culpa que sentía al haber desconfiado de él —. ¿Recuerdas que me habías dicho que fuera al médico? —, cuestionó apenado.

—Cómo olvidarlo, si te lo dije precisamente, porque me vomitaste encima la semana pasada —, le recordó con molestia.

—Pues no fui —, le respondió nervioso —. Pero planeo ir hoy contigo, debido a esto —, tembloroso, le mostro la prueba casera que se había hecho la noche anterior.

Sasuke asombrado, le arrebato al rubio la bolsa donde la prueba estaba y no importándole donde había pasado, la saco y vio sin creerlo del todo, aquel signo que daba a entender que su Dobe esperaba un hijo suyo.

— ¿Sasuke? —, lo llamo con miedo.

El azabache le sonrió con sinceridad, para después lanzarse a abrazar a ese doncel que siempre le alegraba la vida.

—Con esto es obvio que tenemos que casarnos —, le dijo serio —. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Naruto correspondió el abrazo —. Lo que digas Teme —, ahora estaba más tranquilo con decir un sí, y no por el bebé, sino porque ya era hora de unirse a su Teme como debía de ser.

—Es cierto, Naruto, ese video te lo mostré, porque alguien se lo envió a mi padre y él se lo envió al tuyo —, le explico seriamente —. No digo esto para preocuparte y menos en tu estado, pero alguien quiere separarnos.

Naruto asintió nervioso al ya tener un sospechoso de aquello, pero poco podía interesarle, porque nadie más que él, tendría el honor de estar formando una familia con su Teme favorito.

El problema era, que con Fugaku ahora en su contra, trataría de engatusar a Sasuke con alguna arpía de mala muerte. Y no había que ser un genio para saber que el amargado Fugaku Uchiha tendría las intenciones de separar a Sasuke de él, es decir, con lo del vídeo era obvio que eso era lo que quería. Y quería entenderlo, después de todo, Sasuke era su hijo menor, pero por un lado lo odiaba, eso era algo que le concernía a él y a su Teme.

—Supongo que debemos andarnos con cuidado —, hablo con calma el blondo.

—Ni te apures, yo ya tomé mi decisión, así que le pese a quien le pese, tú serás mi esposo y muy pronto, Naruto Namikaze de Uchiha —, respondió con simpleza el azabache.

Naruto asintió con más seguridad. Tarde o temprano, él y Sasuke se casarían y muy pronto tendrían una familia llena de amor. Le pese a quien le pese, ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Así que, con eso en mente, ya tenía decidido enfrentar a su padre de una vez por todas y tratar de abrirle los ojos a la verdad.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurohi acababa de llegar de la escuela. Entró con enojo al lugar que era su hogar y miro con desprecio a la vieja mujer que siempre se entrometía con seguimiento en su camino.

— ¿Qué me ve? —, le pregunto con desprecio.

—La mujer lo miro con desdén, para después suspirar resignada —. No sé porque eres así, pero te advierto que, si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi niño Naruto, tú y ese hombre idiota que mi niño tiene por padre, se las verán conmigo —, advirtió con molestia.

—Que miedo le tengo —, dijo burlesco, mientras subía uno a uno por los escalones.

Poco le importo que la vieja mujer lo estuviera viendo con odio, Kurohi solo la ignoro y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Ya en el segundo piso, se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero paro de manera repentina al ver que su descuidado primo había dejado abierta su habitación.

—Esta es una oportunidad única —, murmuró sonriente.

Miro hacia abajo y vio que Chiyo estaba sacudiendo los almohadones de los sillones. Decidido, comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar y de manera rápida y silenciosa, entro a la habitación de su eterno enemigo.

Sabía bien lo que buscaba, un viejo diario del que Naruto era dueño. Bien sabía que el rubio escribía allí todos sus secretos más importantes y que le escondía de una manera egoísta y recelosa.

¿Qué buscaba?, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero bien podía aprovechar, tal vez así encuentre algo malo en la relación que tenía con el Uchiha más joven.

Sonrió triunfante al hallar el cuadernillo y con prisa lo abrió para comenzar a leer. Poco a poco, su sonrisa se fue borrando. Allí no había más que palabras melosas y enamoradas de lo bien que llevaban su relación, lo que es más, Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja desde los once años y no fue sino hasta hace algunos años que comenzaron a mantener relaciones más íntimas, ¿cómo lo supo?, el rubio lo tenía escrito.

Estaba furioso, y ya harto de ver lo bien que le iba a su primo, iba a cerrar el diario, hasta que llego a ese nuevo secreto. No podía creerlo, Naruto estaba en espera de un hijo del Uchiha.

Sonrió maquiavélico al ya saber lo que haría y ese bebé sería el que le diera el poder de al fin, tener lo que más quiere.

 **~.o0o.~**

Finalmente había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke y Naruto supieron que serían padres y aunque el doctor les había dicho que tanto el bebé como el padre doncel estaban en perfectas condiciones, eso no era la mayor preocupación de la joven pareja.

Por el contrario, escuchar aquello, los había aliviado demasiado, pero no así la situación en la que se encontraban. Fugaku no estaba nada contento al saber que su hijo seguía de novio con alguien demasiado promiscuo. Y aunque Sasuke le había dejado muy en claro a su padre que Naruto era de todo, menos infiel y promiscuo, el Uchiha mayor no se inmutaba, ni dejaba de lado las intenciones de separar a su hijo del doncel Namikaze.

Sin duda la situación era grave, al menos lo bastante grave como para que Fugaku logrará hacer que a Sasuke lo mandaran a estudiar a Francia como estudiante de intercambio. Y justo por eso, la pareja se había citado en el lugar de siempre y ninguno se veía muy feliz que se diga.

Naruto por su parte, estaba algo aterrado ante la idea de que Sasuke se fuera lejos y conociera a alguien mejor, pero descartaba lo último al recordar que ese Teme confiaba en él. Sasuke por otro lado, estaba muy molesto con su padre, es decir, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era estar lejos de su doncel y su pequeño en camino, pero Fugaku debía ganar en todo, aun en contra de los deseos de su propio hijo.

—Dejaré de estudiar —, sentenció con seguridad —. Cuando pueda, retomare mis estudios, pero ahora me es imposible apartarme de ti, así que mandare a mi padre al infierno si es necesario —, miro con seriedad a su Dobe.

Naruto lo miro con anhelo al oír aquello, pero aun cuando esas palabras lo alegraron, sabía bien que Sasuke quería terminar sus estudios como abogado, es decir, siempre se la pasó estudiando y preparándose para lograr sus metas y esa escuela en Francia era una gran oportunidad para ello.

—No puedes hacer eso Teme —, le dijo calmado —. Yo sé cuánto quieres terminar tu carrera y solo estas a meses de lograrlo, por eso no puedo permitir que arruines esta gran oportunidad —, lo miro con suplica —. Aun cuando fue una trampa de tu padre, quiero que vayas y des lo mejor de ti para que nuestro hijo y yo estemos orgullosos.

El Uchiha solo detallo cada gesto en el rostro del rubio doncel. Fascinado y más enamorado por apoyarlo en ese tema tan delicado.

—Voy a ir, pero te llamare todos los días para preguntar por ambos —, poso su mano en el plano vientre de su doncel.

—Lo que digas Teme —, le sonrió agradecido y con total calma por escuchar una respuesta positiva.

Solo tuvieron unas cuantas horas para platicar y planear como sería su relación por los próximos cuatro meses. Era más que obvio que Fugaku Uchiha no quería al Namikaze cerca de su hijo, razón por la cual organizo que Sasuke partiera ese mismo día por la tarde.

Y aun cuando el patriarca de la familia estaba en contra, Sasuke llevó a su pareja para despedirse como era debido. Claro que no todo era malo, Mikoto, la esposa del amargado Fugaku, tampoco creía que el doncel fuera el protagonista de aquel horrible video.

La despedida fue dolorosa, tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto, pero ambos acordaron llamarse todos los días, aun cuando debían acoplarse en las diferencias de horarios.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya era tarde, un poco más de las once de la noche, y Naruto llego a su hogar con una terrible expresión de tristeza y un humor de los mil diablos que no le permitiría aguantar a nadie en esos momentos, una lástima que su padre ni enterado de las razones de aquello.

El doncel paro en seco al ver a su padre justo frente a él. Ambos se miraban de manera indescifrable, justo en medio camino de las escaleras.

—Dime Naruto, ¿es cierto?

—El blondo se extrañó ante aquella pregunta —. ¿Qué cosa? —, preguntó dudoso.

—Minato endureció su mirada —. ¿Es cierto que estas embarazado? —, cuestionó sin más.

Naruto se sorprendió al oír que su padre ya sabía su secreto. No quería que se enterara de aquella manera, pero de alguna manera, Minato se las había ingeniado para saber aquello, así que no tenía caso ocultarlo más.

—Es verdad —, respondió nervioso —. Iba a decirte cuando hubiera sido el momento más oportuno, pero al parecer te enteraste de alguna manera —, respondió nervioso.

—No puedo creerlo —, Minato negó con nerviosismo, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello —. ¿Qué hice mal? —, preguntó en susurro.

— ¿Perdón? —, el doncel lo miro dudoso.

— ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte?, y peor aún, querer engatusar al hijo de Fugaku Uchiha —, Minato miro con decepción a su hijo —. Estoy muy avergonzado de ti Naruto, no sé lo que hice mal, pero esto se acaba hoy. No solo le quitaste el novio a tu primo, también te revolcaste con un sin fin de varones y más encima, quedaste encinta.

Naruto por su parte quedo en shock por aquellas palabras dichas por su padre. No pudiendo creer del todo como Minato decía todo ese repertorio de insultos y humillaciones hacia su persona.

Bajo la cabeza con sumisión y apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos, incluso mordió su labio inferior para evitar decir alguna grosería, después de todo, aún tenía modales y educación, aun cuando su padre no merecía ningún signo de respeto. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado y dejar que su padre siguiera, hasta que Minato dijo algo que lo hizo entrar en razón.

—De una vez te digo que no voy a permitir que ese bastardo tenga, ni mi apellido, ni el de los Uchiha.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Naruto. Algo en su interior se quebró y lo impulso, no a defenderse, pero si a defender a ese angelito que aguardaba en su interior.

— ¿Quién querría ponerle tu mugroso apellido? —, murmuró de manera sombría —. ¡Preferiría morir mil veces antes de que alguien sepa que mi hijo está ligado a alguien tan patético como tú! —, le escupió con odio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto? —, cuestionó nervioso. Su hijo jamás le había levantado la voz, más encima, nunca le había respondido de esa manera.

—Me atrevo porque es a mi hijo al que insultas y mi deber y obligación como su papi es defenderlo a capa y espada, pero, ¿qué vas a saber tú de defender a un hijo?, si desde que murió mi mamá te la pasas defendiendo al hijo de otro, pero ¿que no sea para regañar a Naruto?, porque eres el primer estúpido en insultarme —, le externo con odio —. Y ahora que por fin estoy defendiéndome, te diré, el día que ese maldito video te fue enviado y que casualmente llegue tarde, estaba feliz de la vida haciendo el amor con mi novio Sasuke, es más, llevamos siendo pareja desde los once años y nunca dije nada porque temía que me hicieras romper con MI Teme solo para hacer feliz al mal nacido de Kurohi, pero ahora no temo decirte la verdad por el simple hecho de que me tienes asqueado Minato.

El mayor no sabía ni que decir, su hijo le reclamaba y decía todas esas palabras que se había guardado durante años y que sus padres, la señora Chiyo e incluso Kakashi le venían diciendo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Pero aun cuando parecía que su hijo decía la verdad, recordaba a su amada Kushina y luego a Kurohi.

Hasta ese momento, Kurohi era inocente a su parecer y sin pruebas no podía dudar de la palabra de su pobre sobrino. Para Minato, Naruto solo estaba tratando de convencerlo para que no lo castigará, pero él no se dejara dejaría convencer tan fácil y menos que le faltara al respeto al pobre de Kurohi que ni había hecho nada, sin duda eso fue lo que nublo su juicio.

Tomo del brazo a su hijo y lo miro de una manera que hasta al doncel hirió. La mirada de Minato solo destilaba odio y decepción.

— ¡A Kurohi no le faltes al respeto! —, ordenó con frialdad —. Y tampoco te quieras hacer la víctima. Créeme que si es para hacer que dejes a tu primo y a Sasuke ser felices soy capaz de hacerte abortar —, le advirtió sin medir sus palabras.

Naruto abrió los ojos con horror. Había comenzado a temblar al imaginarse a su padre desgraciándole aún más la vida y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a jalonear su brazo en un intento por liberarse de su padre.

—¡SUELTAME! —, grito temeroso —. ¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACER QUE PIERDA A MI HIJO! —, ambos habían comenzado a forcejear.

—Minato no se dejaba amedrentar, había comenzado a ejercer fuerza para que su hijo no se soltara —. ¡PUEDO Y LO HARÉ DE SER NECESARIO! —, le respondió de la misma manera.

—Naruto había comenzado a llorar ante aquello —. ¡YO LO AMO! —, le grito una última vez antes de lograr soltarse.

Después de eso, todo pasó en cámara lenta. El doncel se había liberado del agarre de su padre, pero al hacerlo ejerció demasiada fuerza, tanta que perdió el equilibrio y solo vio como su padre intentaba alcanzarlo.

Un leve roce de dedos se logró hacer, más no se pudo evitar que Naruto rodara por esos diez escalones, ni que al caer se golpeara en la sien hasta hacerla sangrar un poco, pero lo que dejo petrificado a Minato, fue esa leve mancha de sangre, que había en el pantalón de su hijo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —, preguntó en susurro.

Se acercó con prisa a su hijo y solo al estar a punto de tocarlo se dio cuenta de las atrocidades que le había hecho a su hijo. Y solo en ese momento, pudo escuchar la voz de Kushina reclamándole por todo el daño que le había causado a su más grande tesoro.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y bueno, eso fue todo para este capítulo: D**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (* _-) /**


	4. Lo Que El Ángel Se Busco

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Los demás de mi propia autoria. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Lo Que El Ángel Se Busco"**

La señora Chiyo veía con horror lo que había pasado. Su niño estaba totalmente inconsciente en el piso, mientras que aquel maldito hombre trataba inútilmente de reanimar al doncel.

—¡ALÉJESE DE MI NIÑO! —, le grito fuera de sí, mientras lo hacía a un lado —. Naruto, mi niño —, llamo con premura al rubio doncel, pero por más que le hablara y rogara para que despertara, el doncel no daba ni un solo indicio de despertar —. Llamaré una ambulancia —, preocupada se puso de pie, para ir por el teléfono.

—Ya me encargué de llamar a urgencias —, murmuró Minato con dolor.

—Seguramente al peor servicio de ambulancias. Para cuando lleguen seguro ya estarán atendiendo a mi niño, además de que procuraré que de este incidente se entere su madre —, miro con dureza al rubio varón, para después ponerle toda su atención a la señorita de la otra línea.

Minato no dijo más, simplemente no buscaba como refutar contra las palabras de la mujer. Miro arrepentido a su hijo y derramó las lágrimas que se negaban a salir desde hacía unos minutos.

Solamente fueron unos cuantos minutos los que pasaron y como Chiyo había dicho, la ambulancia que él había pedido jamás llego, por suerte la que pidió la señora llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, obviamente obra de su madre.

Rápidamente colocaron a su hijo en una camilla y le pusieron un collarín, así como se tomaron el tiempo para revisarlo minuciosamente y controlar lo más importante. La pérdida de sangre, tanto de su cabeza, como la de su brazo izquierdo. Lo otro debía esperar hasta llegar al hospital.

 **~.o0o.~**

Minato no podía parar de caminar de un lado a otro, no solo por el temor que sentía de perder a su hijo, sino también por la manera en la que la anciana Chiyo lo miraba: con odio puro.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos cuatro largas horas desde que Naruto fue internado de emergencia y aunque le hubiera gustado que su madre no se enterara de lo sucedido, Chiyo no estaba de su lado y le aviso a Tsunade justo a tiempo para evitar que se vaya a casa. Decir que la matriarca Namikaze no le reprochó y golpeo hasta el cansancio, sería mentir. Su rubia madre le había dejado con un ojo morado y una mejilla completamente hinchada, incluso prohibió al personal para que lo tratara o le brindara alguna ayuda, porque para Tsunade, por muy hijo suyo que fuera Minato, Naruto le importaba aún más en esos precarios momentos.

—¿Por qué tardarán tanto? —, lanzó desesperado aquella pregunta. Le angustiaba demasiado que su hijo haya sufrido algo de lo que en verdad se arrepentiría.

—¿De cuándo aquí le importa el estado de Naruto? —, cuestionó con odio la mujer.

—Minato la miro dolido, no terminando de entender aquella pregunta, que tenía una respuesta demasiado obvia, según él —. ¡Por supuesto que me importa! —, exclamó indignado —. Es mi hijo después de todo.

—Chiyo sonrió para nada convencida —. Ahora si se acuerda que tiene un hijo y que ese es mi niño Naruto y no el malcriado de Kurohi —, murmuró con ponzoña, ahora era el momento ideal para que Minato sufriera del arrepentimiento y la culpa, mientras se ponía de pie —. Si me disculpa, voy a hablar por teléfono, así que cuando regrese, le pido que ni me dirija la palabra, porque no me interesa escuchar ni una sola escusa patética.

Minato la vio alejarse de aquella sala con dirección al comedor del hospital. Suspiro abatido por las duras palabras de la señora y es que en el fondo aceptaba que no había sido un buen padre para Naruto.

—Kushina, como te necesitamos —, murmuró dolido.

 **~.o0o.~**

Chiyo se estaba impacientando, llevaba por lo menos unos diez minutos tratando de que Kakashi le tomará la llamada y cuando estuvo por desistir y esperar a que la mañana llegara, el abogado por fin le respondió.

—¡Bueno!, ¿Tsunade-san? —

—No soy la señora Tsunade. Soy Chiyo, la nana de Naruto, llamo para informarle que llego la hora para que lea el testamento de mi niña Kushina —, la mujer suspiro abatida al decir aquello.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —, Kakashi sonaba preocupado —. Kushina dejó estipulado que el testamento sería leído el día que Naruto cumpliera los veinte y un años, y para eso falta un año.

—Y mi niña Kushina dejó en claro que en caso de que Minato no cumpliera del todo, su rol de padre y que, si a Naruto le ocurría algo, no importaba cuanto faltara, el testamento revelaría todo acerca de la fortuna Uzumaki y me temo decirle que ese día es hoy. Mi niño Naruto está internado en el hospital Sejuu, con su vida y la de su hijo en peligro, así que le exijo que mueva su trasero y venga inmediatamente con el testamento Uzumaki en sus manos, yo me haré cargo de reunir a toda la familia de mi niño.

Kakashi se sorprendió al oír cómo le hablaba aquella mujer, quien era conocida por él y su esposo como un amor de persona, pero al ir escuchando las razones de la vieja señora, se preocupó demasiado por Naruto y por lo que Minato había hecho.

—Espere un momento, ¿Naruto esta embarazado? —, alarmado se levantó de su cama.

—Ese fue el principal detonante para que Minato cometiera una estupidez. Mi niño está esperando un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, así que espero que haya logrado encontrar la prueba de que Naruto no era el doncel de aquel asqueroso video.

—Por supuesto que lo encontré, de hecho, se lo iba a mostrar a Minato en la mañana, pero veo que el asunto es más serio, así que iré de inmediato al hospital, ¿podría decirle a Tsunade-san que prepare su sala de reuniones?, allí haré la lectura del testamento, o al menos la carta que Kushina-san dejo —, pidió seriamente.

—Eso haré, de hecho, pienso llamar a la familia Uchiha para que el mal nacido de Fugaku entienda que con mi niño Naruto, nadie debe meterse.

Chiyo no espero respuesta, simplemente colgó la llamada ya más tranquila al saber que Kakashi ya estaba por enterado de la situación. Ahora debía llamar a los Uchihas y convencerlos para que vayan al lugar.

Claro que tenía algo a su favor y eso era que Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha estaban de su lado y creían en la inocencia de Naruto.

 **~.o0o.~**

La anciana mujer por fin regresaba a la sala de espera de aquel hospital. Había tenido una no muy agradable charla con el patriarca Uchiha. Charla que se volvió pelea, la cual gano al mencionar el bebé que Naruto llevaba en su interior.

Y aunque el señor Fugaku lanzó toda clase de insultos hacia su niño y aquel ser inocente, Chiyo sonrió satisfecha al oír como Mikoto gritaba que estarían lo más pronto posible en el hospital.

Por ahora, se encargó de mandarle una dura mirada a Minato y a aquel doncel hipócrita que ahora se encontraba en el lugar, pero en lugar de perder el control, decidió apresurarse y ser la primera en alcanzar a la señora Namikaze, quien después de tantas horas, hizo acto de aparición para dar información del estado de Naruto y su bebé.

—¿Cómo está mi niño? —, Chiyo no permitió que Minato se acercara, y para ello tuvo que empujarlo fuera de su camino.

—Tsunade suspiro con pesar —. Tanto Naruto, como el bebé están estables —, murmuró abatida.

—Chiyo suspiro tranquila y un sentimiento de alivio —. Qué bueno —, susurró agradecida.

—Aún no hay que cantar victoria.

Tanto Chiyo como Minato miraron alarmados a la rubia mujer, mientras que Kurohi trataba de aguantar la risa que le causaba escuchar aquello.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto?, ¿estarán bien, él y su bebé? —, cuestionó alarmado el rubio —¡Madre por favor responde! —, exigió con desespero.

—¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA MINATO! —, grito con furia, mientras abofeteaba con fuerza a su hijo —. Tu eres el que menos debe hablar o preguntarme sobre mi nieto —, le reclamo con decepción, para después acercarse a la señora Chiyo —. Tranquila Chiyo-san, a lo que me refería era que, por la magnitud del daño causado por la caída, Naruto deberá permanecer en completo reposo por unos meses, incluso puede llegar a ser hasta el término del embarazo, según como vaya evolucionando con los cuidados requeridos —, le explico con calma —. Sobre lo que tiene mi nieto, pues debido al golpe, el líquido amniótico disminuyo, no tanto como para hacer el caso peligroso, pero si para hacerlo de cuidado, claro que como dije, con los cuidados y medicación adecuados, Naruto podrá seguir el curso de su embarazo y el bebé tendrá las posibilidades de nacer sano. Aunque existe un pequeño riesgo de que el bebé nazca con alguna enfermedad, ya sea asma o bajas defensas, pero hay que agradecer de que el daño no fue tan extremo como para considerar inducir un aborto o alguna discapacidad en el producto.

Chiyo asintió algo preocupada. Si bien, Tsunade le aclaró lo que puede y pudo ser, la idea que su próximo niño naciera con algún mal le preocupaba, pero con las explicaciones concisas y directas de la doctora, solamente suspiro con alivio.

—No quisiera cambiar de tema, pero quisiera saber si la sala de juntas podría ocuparse para una reunión de emergencia —, la anciana miro con suplica a la doctora.

—No se preocupe Chiyo-san, que ya mismo la mando a alistar. Supongo que llamo a Hatake y a los Uchihas, así que yo llamaré a mi estúpido esposo, para hacer que se apresure.

Dicho esto, Tsunade retomo su andar, ignorando el llamado de su hijo. Lo que menos quería la voluptuosa mujer, era ver a su hijo en esos momentos. Más ahora que su nieto y bisnieto estaban graves por su causa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Unas horas más tarde, la sala de reuniones del hospital, estaba completamente llena, y no precisamente por alguna reunión del personal. La dichosa sala estaba llena por la familia y conocidos de la dueña y doctora del hospital. Claro que como era un asunto demasiado serio y con relación a lo ocurrido, Naruto no se encontraba por su situación actual y Kurohi fue dejado afuera y custodiado por la mano derecha de la señora Namikaze, todo por órdenes de la misma Tsunade.

Obvio que en el lugar había un completo caos, y todo porque Fugaku no se tragaba la historia de que el bebé de Naruto, fuera hijo de Sasuke, menos con lo que había visto en aquel video.

—¿Por qué debemos estar aquí? —, cuestionó Fugaku con molestia —. Nosotros no tenemos que ver con este pleito de familia, lo que, es más, ¿a quién le importa el bebé que ese doncel espera?, si ni está ligado a nuesta familia —, se levantó dispuesto a irse.

—¡USTED SE CALLA! —, Chiyo le lanzó una sonora cachetada a aquel insolente —. Usted tiene poco que ver en esto, pero como es un estorbo en la relación de mi niño y su hijo, debo aguantar su asquerosa presencia por unas horas y ya después asegurarme de mantenerlo alejado de Naruto y el bebé que espera.

Fugaku la miro con odio, pero decidió guardar silencio y tomar asiento si quería saber que era lo que la anciana quería decir.

Además, no había que ser un genio, para ver que aquello era algo muy serio, si en aquella sala se encontraban los tres integrantes Uchiha en la ciudad, el matrimonio Namikaze y Minato, y el abogado de los Namikaze y los Uzumaki, junto con la señora Chiyo y el esposo del Hatake, Iruka.

—La razón por la que estamos reunidos todos aquí y ahora, es simple. Se hará la lectura del testamento que dejó Kushina Uzumaki.

Minato se alarmó al oír aquello. No entendiendo la razón de aquello y más ahora que Naruto y Kurohi no estaban presentes.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿ese testamento se debía leer cuando Naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad? —, preguntó alarmado —. Además, Kurohi no está presente y Naruto no está en condiciones.

—Ya cállate Minato, que tú eres el menos indicado para abogar a favor de tu hijo —, espetó Tsunade con furia.

Minato silencio todas sus palabras, no encontrando algo para defenderse de las duras y sinceras palabras de su madre.

—Para todo aquel que sepa de lo escrito en el testamento de Kushina-san. Sus palabras fueron claras, "la fortuna de los Uzumaki no pasara a ninguno de los herederos hasta que el testamento no sea leído del todo. Esto sucederá el cumpleaños número veinte y uno de mi único hijo, Naruto Namikaze" —, Hatake leyó de manera fuerte y clara, la carta que Kushina había dejado con su testamento —. Y antes de que digan algo, la nota tenía más palabras, palabras que no fueron leídas hasta que llegara el momento. Bien, ese momento llegó y no es algo que ni yo, ni Chiyo-san queríamos ver —, miró con reproche a su amigo —. Lo último escrito por Kushina-san fue esto, "si en dado caso, mi esposo Minato Namikaze, incumpliera su papel como padre o llegara hacerle algún daño a mi hijo, antes del tiempo estipulado, doy permiso legal para que se haga la lectura del testamento, así como doy toda mi fe a mi hijo, para que cuide del apellido Uzumaki".

Ninguno de los tres Namikaze daba crédito a esas palabras. ¿Acaso Kushina sabía que eso ocurriría?, ¿no confiaba en verdad en su esposo?, es decir, tantos años creyendo solamente en las primeras palabras de aquella carta y ahora que Naruto estaba en el hospital con un estado incierto, salían a la luz aquellas últimas palabras.

—Hay más. En el testamento se aclara que Kurohi Uzumaki no heredará ni un solo centavo si causa algún daño al heredero principal de toda la fortuna Uzumaki y creeme Minato, que tu sobrino no es ningún santo, así que no esperes que mueva un dedo por él.

Al termino de las palabras de Hatake, Chiyo se puso de pie y encendió la televisión que se situaba en frente de todos. Puso el video que Kakashi logro conseguir para liberar a su niño de toda culpa.

Justo en aquel video, se podía apreciar al bastardo causante de aquella terrible confusión, colocándose una peluca rubia y maquillándose para parecerse a Naruto. Minato estaba boquiabierto y un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento se instaló en su pecho.

Había acusado a su hijo de hacer cosas indebidas y casi lo mato por aquella pelea absurda, lo que, es más, su nieto corría el riesgo de no llegar a nacer y todo por no defender a la persona indicada. Su hijo.

Fugaku por su parte, no buscaba palabras para disculparse con su hijo y con aquel doncel que no había hecho nada malo. Ahora solo sentía ira hacia sí mismo por alejar a Sasuke de Naruto en momentos en los que el doncel más lo necesitaba. Ira hacia Minato, por poner en riesgo la vida de su primer nieto. Y ganas de matar al verdadero causante de aquella terrible confusión.

—Ahora que ya saben todo esto, espero y comiencen a hacer lo correcto —, Chiyo solamente abandono la sala, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—Mikoto se puso de pie, con su celular en mano —. Yo le hablaré a Sasuke o tan siquiera le mandare mensaje de que tome un vuelo de regreso. En cuanto a ti querido —, la señora Uchiha miro con frialdad a su esposo, diciendo "querido" de una manera hipócrita y rencorosa —. Será mejor que hagas nuevamente de las tuyas y comiences a hacer intercambio para la escuela de nuestro hijo, porque es más que obvio que Sasuke sabía el estado de Naruto y eso lo digo por la manera que te reto y trato en los últimos días —, mencionó con seriedad, mientras salía de aquel lugar.

—Papá, esta vez no vas a ser perdonado con facilidad, esto tú te lo buscaste por cómo te referías a Naruto y como separaste a Sasuke de él, cuando más se necesitaban mutuamente —, Itachi solamente palmeo el hombro de su abatido padre —. En cuanto a Minato-san, recuerde que yo también soy abogado y como tal, sepa que, si Naruto o incluso Sasuke deciden demandarlo, yo estaré de parte de ellos y creo que Hatake-san también —, miro con rencor al rubio Namikaze, mientras iba hacia la salida.

Tanto Tsunade como su esposo Jiraya miraban a su hijo con preocupación. Bien podían entender a Minato, enterarse de aquello era algo tan impactante, pero no podían defenderlo, no cuando todos esos años su hijo estuvo dañando a Naruto. Menos ahora que Naruto fue herido ahora que esperaba un hijo, eso era algo que no podían tolerar.

—Hiciste las cosas mal hijo y sé que, como padres, nuestro deber es preocuparnos —, el hombre de cabellos platinados miro con reproche a su hijo —. Pero también debemos negarnos a ayudarte cuando tú mismo causaste todo esto.

Minato solamente asintió de acuerdo. Apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos y mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Todo el mundo tenía razón acerca de Kurohi y era ahora cuando se lamentaba no haber hecho caso.

Miro la puerta decidido y salió con prisa de aquella sala. Camino unos pasos más y pudo ver con lujo como Chiyo y Mikoto tenían una breve llamada con Sasuke, al parecer no había terminado el vuelo, pero tenía un momento para usar su celular.

Decidió seguir de largo y ahí lo vio. Kurohi lo miro con lo que ahora podía identificar como falsa pena y preocupación, cosa que lo enfureció aún más. Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Chiyo o Kakashi, quien ya había salido de la sala, pero la persona que menos se esperaba aquel acto, era el mismo Kurohi.

Minato había lanzado una fuerte y sonora bofetada a la mejilla derecha del doncel peli rojo. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que mando al doncel al suelo con la mano en la mejilla afectaba y una mirada completamente desencajada y sorprendida.

—¿Por qué tío? —, susurró aquella pregunta. Detallo a todo el mundo presente y por alguna razón se sintió intimidado y avergonzado.

—¿Por qué dices? —, soltó una risotada carente de humor —. Todo este tiempo confiando ciegamente en ti. Defendiéndote a capa y espada de todo aquel que te ofendiera. Yendo demasiado lejos para defenderte y quererte como a mi hijo, haciéndome negar a mi verdadero y único hijo. Todo eso y más he hecho por ti, ¿y para qué?, para que tu simplemente no pudieras evitar joderle la existencia a Naruto. Mi hijo a sufrido todos estos años por causa tuya, todo porque pensé ciegamente que por parecerte a mi difunta esposa, eras igual a ella en apariencia. Pero solamente tienes su apariencia, en cambio Naruto, mi hijo. Él sí tiene el puro corazón de mi amada Kushina —, Minato cayó de rodillas, mientras lloraba lleno de dolor.

Kurohi solamente pudo ver a aquel que horas antes era su marioneta, no creyendo absolutamente nada de cómo se dieron las cosas. Vio con odio a todos los que solamente se dedicaban a ver como su tío le hacía y decía, todo sin tratar de ayudarlo. Pudo ver que Chiyo sonreía con gracia, como si le divirtiera ver aquello.

—Pero de que voy a remediar todo lo hecho, lo haré o al menos estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por el bien de mi hijo —, el rubio miro decidido a su sobrino —. Había pensado en beneficiarte más a ti que a mi propio hijo, pero he cambiado de parecer.

—Kurohi lo miro con horror —. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —, preguntó asustado.

—Voy a hacer algo que debí hacer, hace mucho tiempo —, se puso de pie, mientras limpiaba su rostro, borrando todo rastro de sus lágrimas —. Voy a poner todo lo que tengo a nombre de mi único hijo, Naruto Namikaze —, sentenció con severidad.

Kurohi odio por completo a su primo. Todo por lo que había trabajado se había ido al caño, pero juraba que de alguna u otra forma se vengaría de todo aquel que quisiera a su primo, pero lo peor, eso se lo guardaría a su odiado primo Naruto.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Como ven, Kurohi ya fue descubierto y le va a ir mal, pero también quiere venganza por lo que cree, le han arrebatado: /**

 **Por lo pronto diré que al menos no van a matarme, porque Naruto no se perdió el bebé, aunque anda algo delicado xD**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (* _-) /**


	5. Lo Que El Ángel Se Gano

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Los demás de mi propia autoria. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Lo Que El Ángel Se Gano"**

Naruto abrió de poco en poco sus azules ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces con rapidez, debido a la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana.

Apenas logro despertar, analizo confundido el lugar donde se encontraba y al ver la blanca habitación y sentir el olor de alcohol y desinfectantes, supo que estaba en un hospital. Fue allí cuando todo el recuerdo de lo sucedido con su padre le vino de golpe.

Desesperado guio ambas manos a su vientre y pudo suspirar con alivio al sentir que aún había vida en ese lugar, al menos así lo sentía él.

—¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! —, exclamó aliviada la rubia abuela del doncel.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? —, le pregunto preocupado.

Tsunade solamente le dedico una mirada un tanto preocupada al pensar en cómo tomaría su hiperactivo nieto los riesgos que tenía su embarazo.

—Primero déjame hacerte un chequeo y llamar a tu novio, para que les explique a ambos la situación —, pidió calmada y un deje lleno de seriedad.

—¿Sasuke está aquí? —, preguntó con ilusión. Simplemente no quería pasar solo la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

—Desde ayer llegó y no se ha ido para nada del hospital. Es más, solo porque tuvo que ir a comer salió de tu habitación y eso porque lo obligaron por la señora Chiyo y su madre —, respondió Tsunade con diversión —. Por ahora concéntrate en descansar en lo que te reviso y ya después te diré todo lo que quieras.

Naruto asintió ya un poco más calmado al saber que Sasuke había llegado para verlo. Pero aun cuando sabía que contaba con mucha gente, temía por lo que su padre pudiera hacerle a su bebé cuando saliera del hospital.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño, lo había decidido. Tomaría las riendas en su situación y le pondría un alto a su padre y para ello necesitaba de alguien en específico.

—Abuela, ¿podrías llamar a Kakashi-san? —, le pregunto con seriedad.

—Claro, ¿se puede saber para qué? —, inquirió dudosa y preocupada.

—Para demostrarle al señor Namikaze que ya no voy a permitir más humillaciones. Y para eso debo quitarme algo con lo que ya no quiero lidiar más —, respondió secamente.

Tsunade decidió no preguntar más y dedicarse a hacer los chequeos requeridos para ya dejar por un rato a su nieto. Y ya después de haberse cerciorado que el doncel estuviera bien y estable, comenzó a guardar todo lo que utilizo para hacer tiempo a que llegara Sasuke.

No paso mucho cuando el menor de los Uchiha llegó a la habitación y le diera un beso y abrazo al rubio en la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? —, preguntó preocupado, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el vientre de su doncel.

—Adolorido, pero vivo —, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento si interrumpo, pero debo darle las indicaciones necesarias para llevar como se debe este embarazo —, Tsunade se hizo notar nuevamente —. Para empezar, este embarazo ya es de riesgo, lo que significa que deberán seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke miraron a la doctora con preocupación y alarma. Si bien sabían que no todo puede ser color de rosa, esta noticia no era muy prometedora, ni tampoco alentadora.

—No se preocupen, mientras sigan como se debe las indicaciones, todo irá bien —, Tsunade suspiro abatida al ver las miradas que le mandaba ese par.

Explicó con lujo y detalle todo lo que había dicho días atrás y aunque pudo ver un gesto de disgusto por parte de su nieto, este le afirmó que, si debía volverse estatua por su hijo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Decidió salir y dar la noticia de que su nieto había despertado y ya hablar con Kakashi para que más tarde hablara con Naruto, esperando que su nieto no hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

—Tuve miedo —, Naruto miro hacia la ventana, esperando que sus problemas se fueran con el viento.

—Pues ya no más. De ahora en adelante vas a vivir conmigo y no quiero un no. Ese maldito pagará por lo que te hizo a ti y a nuestro hijo —, Sasuke se mostró furioso.

—Eso lo sé. Pero, aun así, es mi padre y no quiero verlo en prisión —, respondió con tristeza.

—¿Entonces no quieres que pague? —, preguntó con molestia.

—Naruto lo miro enojado —. Por supuesto que quiero que pague —, le respondió ofendido —. Pero no en prisión. Quiero que sea libre y sepa que yo sigo mi vida de manera feliz y sin amargura, pero para eso necesito a Kakashi-san —, dijo decidido.

—Sasuke levanto con intriga una de sus cejas —. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —, preguntó dudoso.

—Primero que nada, poner una orden de restricción para evitar que Kurohi y mi padre se me acerquen y luego, cambiar mi apellido por el de mi madre.

Sasuke se mostró sorprendido. Si bien sabía que Naruto podía llegar a ser rencoroso, no creyó que llegaría el día en el que su doncel decidiera cambiar el apellido Namikaze por el de Uzumaki y mucho menos formular un plan en el que Minato sepa de lo que se perdió por imbécil.

—Y luego dicen que yo soy el vengativo —, murmuró Sasuke sonriendo apenas —. Tú cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a pensar en la venganza, pero en grande.

—El rubio solo infló sus mejillas y lo miro con reproche —. Creo que después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar, lo más lógico es que yo quiera disfrutar, aunque sea un poco de su dolor y arrepentimiento, después de todo, por muy bueno e iluso que yo pueda ser, también soy un ser humano con todo y defectos —, recalcó aquello con rencor. Si bien no quería que su padre fuera a prisión por el simple hecho de que recordaba que quiso ayudarlo a no caer, Minato no merecía un trato digno de héroe puesto que todo ese lio se inició por su estupidez.

—Bueno, bueno, no te juzgo —, levantó sus manos en son de paz —. Además, yo ya he tomado mi venganza, no solo con tu padre y primo, también en contra del imbécil que tengo por padre —, le dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido. Si bien se imaginaba lo que su novio hizo en contra de esos tres, quería que se lo contará. Un morbo quizás o un disfrute que solamente Sasuke le daría para menguar un poco la furia que ambos sentían.

—¿Qué hiciste? —, preguntó ansioso.

—Sasuke sonrió con maldad —. Que no hice —, respondió en murmullo —. A mi padre le di un buen golpe que lo derribó, además de prohibirle la cercanía a mí y a mi futura familia —, miro a los ojos, que su novio se encargaba de mostrarle —. A tu padre le fracture el brazo, pero creo que eso no es nada. Aunque de no ser porque todo mundo me detuvo, no lo mate —, apretó con fuerza los puños al recordar como su madre y hermano hicieron de todo por parar aquello y el cómo Tsunade le inyectó amablemente un sedante —. Pero a tu primo... ¡Oh!, a ese bastardo le reserve lo mejor. Lo expuse con todos los que vieron el video e incluso la noticia llegó a la escuela y socios más destacados de tu padre, ahora todo mundo sabe la clase de puta que Kurohi Uzumaki es. Y aún si llegara a pedir perdón con una linda bendición, lo mandare para que trate de encontrar al padre —, respondió aquello con total furia y rencor. Todo dirigido al principal causante del dolor de su amado.

Naruto solo asintió con premura. No iba a decir más, a decir verdad, a él le encantó oír todo lo que Sasuke hizo por él y por nada se iba a retractar. Al menos no daría marcha atrás con lo de Minato y Kurohi, porque aun cuando le hizo enojar Fugaku, el Uchiha mayor no hizo nada en contra de su persona, ni lo humilló durante tantos años. Fugaku solo trataba de proteger a Sasuke a su manera y si no hubiera aparecido aquel maldito vídeo, el mayor no hubiera hecho nada en su contra.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurohi caminaba desesperado por todo aquel lugar. Llevaba una semana aproximadamente tratando de convencer a aquel varón que meses atrás rechazo, pero con lo que descubrió días después de lo sucedido en el hospital, era mejor que se apresurara a solucionar su situación.

Trataba de seguirle el paso a aquel varón que hacía unos dos meses y medio le quería proponer ser algo más que amigos de sexo. Si bien en su momento le dijo que no le interesaba y además andaba disfrazado de Naruto, ahora mismo estaba desesperado para que le hiciera caso.

—¡Por favor escúchame un momento! —, le pidió desesperado.

El varón detuvo su apresurado andar y guio con la mirada a aquel pelirrojo hacia su oficina.

—Hable ahora, porque mi tiempo es muy contado —, le dijo con desprecio, mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

—Kurohi trago grueso ante aquella dura mirada —. Se lo que piensas de mí, más después de que yo te deje en claro que solo me interesaba el sexo, pero te digo la verdad, contigo no tuve oportunidad de usar protección, incluso tú lo recuerdas. No usaste condón o algún preservativo y aunque apenas terminamos tome una pastilla, no se pudo evitar esto —, nervioso le mostro aquella hoja que constataba que tenía justo el tiempo en el que tuvieron su encuentro.

El varón sonrió con burla. Él ya sabía la historia de aquel doncel, es decir, ¿quién no conocía la historia del Uzumaki que hacía de prostituta?

Y aun cuando aquella noche llena de calor desenfrenado le gustó, no pensaba caer una segunda vez, menos cuando sabía que ese niño bien podía ser de cualquier tipo con el que ese doncel se topó.

—Cariño lo siento, pero eres más fácil que una puta y yo no voy a criar al hijo que podría ser de otro —, le respondió con burla —. Bueno, tu tiempo termino, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de llamar a seguridad.

Kurohi lo miro dolido. Si bien sabía que se había acostado con varios hombres, también sabía que ese chico fue el único con el que no logró usar protección. Iba a salir, pensando en cómo le haría para tener a su hijo sin que nadie se enterara, pero aquel chico lo detuvo. Por un momento pensó que se había retractado, pero su mirada le dijo otra cosa.

—Toma mi tarjeta por si aún sigues brindando tus servicios especiales. Tal vez y te de un dinero extra y puedas comprar algo lindo para tu hijo.

Kurohi lo miro con odio, para después lanzarle un golpe en la nariz. Aun cuando sabía que él mismo se lo había buscado, no iba a tolerar que se aprovecharán de su situación, menos a costa del hijo que esperaba.

 **~.o0o.~**

Un mes paso volando y para gran disgusto de Naruto, todo ese mes se él paso internado en el hospital. Aunque lo que si le puso alegre fue ver que su vientre apenas se veía curveado, demostrando así que su amado hijo aún luchaba y crecía de poco en poco. Algo relativamente normal si con ese mes contaba ya con cuatro meses de embarazo.

Aun recordaba cuando Sasuke y el fueron con un médico y este les dio la noticia de que llevaba ya dos meses en cinta y él ni en cuenta, aun cuando se la pasaba vomitando y tragando aún más de lo habitual, pero que se puede esperar de un doncel por demás despistado como lo era Naruto.

Claro que ahora que ese mes se había ido demasiado lento, Naruto estaba más animado y ansioso por salir. Porque ese día, que, aunque Sasuke estaba totalmente en contra, el rubio doncel había logrado convencer al Hatake para que se hiciera una reunión en su despacho. Todo para hacer la lectura oficial del testamento de su madre y dar el anuncio oficial de que muy pronto sería Uzumaki y no Namikaze, además de que muy en el fondo, Naruto quería ver la cara de su padre cuando se enterara de que pondría una orden de restricción en su contra.

—Muy bien Dobe, si te sientes mal o incomodo no dudes en decirme para llevarte directo a mi casa —, dijo el azabache muy angustiado, mientras con toda la delicadeza posible, ayudaba a su Dobe novio a acomodarse en una silla de ruedas que desesperadamente compro para evitar caminatas innecesarias para su doncel.

—Si Teme, ya te dije que te voy a decir. Pero no esperes que desaproveche esto y más cuando tengo la oportunidad de saber que tanto hizo mi madre para guardarlo en secreto —, le dijo por centésima vez aquello.

Y no es que Sasuke llegara a exagerar, es solo que en verdad le preocupaba que Naruto y su hijo sufrieran algo en verdad fatídico. Pero para su mala suerte, cuando a Naruto se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy difícil que lo olvidara.

Fue cuestión de unas dos horas para que por fin llegarán al despacho del Hatake. Apenas entraron fueron dirigidos a la oficina del abogado, lugar donde no solo Kakashi se encontraba, también Minato y Kurohi.

Sasuke se encargó de mantener a su novio lo más alejado de Minato y aquel doncel fácil y se sentó justo donde le tapaba la vista al rubio varón.

—Como sabrán, todos están aquí para por fin saber lo que Kushina Uzumaki dejo en su testamento —, Hatake se hizo notar ante todos —. Primero que nada y como ya les expliqué a la futura pareja, Kushina-san dejo una carta en donde exigía que el documento donde dejo estipulado a sus herederos se leería antes de tiempo solamente si su hijo sufría un daño a manos de su padre, Minato Namikaze. Como recordarán eso ocurrió y ahora nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de hacer lo que ni Kushina-san hubiera querido, adelantar la lectura de su testamento.

Minato mordió su labio inferior, completamente nervioso. Si bien sabía que solamente Naruto quedaría beneficiado, aún le dolía saber que su esposa le había ocultado aquello, como si en verdad nunca hubiera confiado en él.

Kurohi por su parte se mostraba aburrido por fuera, aun cuando por dentro estaba más que nervioso y ansioso, debido a que algo le decía que lo que su tía Kushina hizo, no le iba a gustar para nada. Solo esperaba que fuera su paranoia, porque no sabría qué hacer si en verdad la madre de su odioso primo lo dejo sin nada y el ahora embarazado y sin dinero, no podría valerse.

Naruto por su parte se mostraba sumamente tranquilo, a decir verdad, estaba sonriendo. Kakashi le había dicho un poco de lo que su madre había hecho, pero nada más satisfactorio que escucharlo en esos momentos, con aquel par presente.

—Para empezar, Kushina dejo en su testamento que el único beneficiario en la fortuna de la familia Uzumaki, sería su único hijo, Naruto Namikaze. Y solamente Naruto tendría el poder sobre todo lo que concierne a los Uzumaki. Esto incluye los bienes inmuebles, dinero y la empresa —, Kakashi leyó al pie de la letra lo que la pelirroja mujer había hecho —. También dejó algo más. Para su único sobrino dejo solamente la casa que ella había comprado para prestársela a su hermano mayor, en este caso, la casa donde Nagato Uzumaki y su hijo Kurohi Uzumaki vivían. Eso es lo único que dejó para el joven Kurohi.

Todo mundo se mostró sorprendido. Es decir, nadie se esperaba que Kushina hubiera hecho aquello, ni siquiera Minato se esperaba aquello, simplemente era algo que nadie se esperaba de Kushina.

Naruto por su parte, aun cuando se mostró sorprendido, solamente masajeo su vientre y sonrió satisfecho con lo que su madre había hecho. Sin duda su madre nunca lo dejó solo, aun cuando ya llevaba tantos años de muerta, ella si mostró lo que su padre en vida no hizo. Miro con superioridad a su primo y le mostró una sonrisa que según Sasuke, solamente un vengativo Uchiha haría, pero Sasuke comprendía a su novio y lo apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera.

Kurohi por su parte vio con miedo a su primo. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió lo que le hizo sentir tantos años a su Naruto: miedo, vergüenza, impotencia, humillación y dolor.

Vio con envidia como Naruto masajeaba su abultado vientre y pensó en el ser que crecía en su interior. Un ser que aún con todo el mal que causo, quería que naciera y quería darle todo de lo que él careció cuando su difunto papi aún vivía.

Algo se nubló, era una muda promesa, se vengaría de ese maldito de Naruto y con ello se llevaría al bastardo que esperaba.

—Aun hay más —, Kakashi se hizo notar nuevamente y miro con severidad a su amigo —. Naruto Namikaze pidió una orden restrictiva en contra de Minato Namikaze y Kurohi Uzumaki. También pidió cambiar su apellido a Uzumaki.

Minato miro dolido a su hijo y este a su vez lo miro con completa satisfacción.

—¿Por qué hijo? —, preguntó dolido. Aun cuando sabia la respuesta, quería escucharla de los labios de su hijo.

—Por todo el daño ocasionado, además de que tu mismo lo dijiste. No quieres que mi hijo lleve tu apellido, bueno, de eso no debes preocuparte, porque yo no pienso dejar que mi hijo se contamine por alguien tan toxico como tu o Kurohi.

Naruto le hizo una señal a Sasuke y este entendió de inmediato. El azabache se puso de pie y comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas.

—Kakashi-san, luego me pasa a ver a casa de Sasuke, ya estoy muy agotado y no quiero arriesgar más mi salud y la de mi hijo. Por cierto Namikaze-san, le digo de una vez que si quiere mi perdón, tendrá que renunciar a alguien —, Naruto no dijo más, pidió a su novio que lo sacara de aquel lugar.

Minato por su parte entendió la indirecta. Naruto solamente lo perdonaría si terminaba por completo con los lazos que tenia con Kurohi. Y de alguna manera, solamente pensaba en que quería el completo perdón de su hijo y poder llegar a conocer a su nieto, pero, por otro lado, no quería dejar a su sobrino a la deriva, aun cuando haya causado tanto daño, Kurohi solamente tenia la vieja casa donde vivió parte de su infancia.

—Kurohi lo lamento, pero es más importante mi hijo que tú. Pienso ayudarte a terminar tus estudios, pero ya después te pediré que te vayas de mi casa y de mi vida.

El doncel lo miro con asombro y miedo. Mordió con fuerza su labio, tratando de pensar en lo que haría ahora con su situación actual. Obviamente no podía decir nada del bebé que esperaba, pero debía adelantar su venganza no solo en contra de Naruto, también de Minato. Ambos le pagarían por todo lo que le estaban causando.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Como puede ver, Naruto ya no es un lindo pan de dios. Ya saco sus garras willing a dar pelea, aunque con lo ocurrido con el testamento, Kurohi hará de las suyas: /**

 **Aunque tenga en cuenta algo, el bebé que Kurohi espera no tiene culpa y me da pena lo que le reservo al final, más con el bebé de Naruto :(**

 **Ahora para bebé divertido, ¿qué creen que es el bebé de Naruto ?, ¿niño, niña o doncel ?, ¡vamos a hacer sus apuestas !, ¡hagan sus apuestas!**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (* _-) /**


	6. La Maldad De El Ángel

**NOTAS:** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Pero bueno, él aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo, y creo que al final del capítulo, muy probablemente me quieran matar xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia es basada en la película del mismo nombre, con un buen toque de RozenDark**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"La Maldad De El Ángel"**

Naruto miraba con completo reproche a su novio. Se cruzo de brazos y sus mejillas se inflaron con gracia. Luego miró a su querida nana y esta solamente lanzó una risa divertida ante su actual situación.

—Teme, yo quiero ir a dar un paseo —, le dijo con indignación.

—Y yo te dije que no. Tu abuela dijo que necesitas reposo absoluto y eso es lo que vas a tener —, sentenció el varón Uchiha con seriedad, mientras cubría a su Dobe novio con una cálida y suave colcha.

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia un lado para dejar de mirar a ese sobre protector que tenía por novio. Si algo que el doncel rubio detestaba, era que le impidieran moverse como loco, y es que para alguien tan movido como lo era él, aquella orden médica era un total martirio.

La situación de ahora era un tanto más difícil para él. Justo después de que salieran del despacho del Hatake, Sasuke lo llevó directamente hasta el hogar de los Uchiha.

Pero no fue precisamente para que ambos se quedarán. Sasuke ya había hablado con sus padres y claro, amenazó a su padre para que le prestará la casa que tenía situada en un lugar demasiado secreto para el mundo o en este caso, secreto para todo conocido cercano y lejano a la familia. Cabe decir que el patriarca Uchiha aceptó con mucho gusto con la única condición de que lo dejaran enmendar su error.

Claro que, desde entonces, o en este caso, desde hacía ya mes y medio, Naruto, vivía con Sasuke y su nana en aquella gran casa situada en un pequeño, pero tranquilo poblado cerca de la ciudad.

—Pequeño, Sasuke-kun solo se preocupa por tu bienestar y por el bebé. Además de que allá afuera hace mucho frío como para que salgas —, Chiyo trato de persuadir a su muy terco niño adorado.

—Pero solo quiero ver la vista al mar, no es como si me fuera a alejar —, reclamó el rubio.

A Naruto lo que le interesaba en esos momentos era ver aquella panorámica vista que tenía el lugar. Después de todo, aquella casa estaba no solo bien escondida, también tenía una esplendorosa vista. Claro que el Uchiha mayor había mandado hacer todo el lugar seguro.

La gran casa no solo tenía máxima seguridad, también poseía todo lo necesario para trabajo en casa, como lo era el teléfono y el Internet, y ¿por qué no?, cable. También poseía calentador, para aquellas épocas de invierno y aire acondicionado para las épocas de calor.

Claro que a Naruto solo le interesaba ir directamente hacia el gran acantilado y observar con lujo y detalle la vista que se le otorgaba, pero Sasuke como siempre, se lo impedía, ya que era no solo peligroso, también irresponsable. Aunque quizás, el Uchiha no era tan rudo y demandante como lo hacía pensar, más cuando Naruto lo veía de aquella manera.

—Tú ganas Dobe, pero será mañana y solo cuando el sol esté dando calor —, respondió el azabache con seriedad.

—Naruto sonrió de manera que mostró toda su dentadura –. Trato hecho Teme.

Chiyo solamente se dedicaba a observar a aquella joven pareja. Ciertamente le dolió dejar aquella casa donde su niño adorado creció, pero ella misma sabía que era por el bien de Naruto y el bebé, además, así se vengaba del maldito que tanto daño le causo a su niño.

Como si hubiera sido ayer, la anciana mujer no pudo evitar recordar la cara que Minato puso cuando vio que Naruto iba en serio y había comenzado a mudar sus objetos más valiosos. Claro que en verdad le sorprendió ver que Minato había echado a Kurohi del lugar. Aunque muy dentro de ella, sabía que aquel doncel no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, así que debía de estar muy atenta para evitar que Kurohi Uzumaki llegara uno de esos días para vengarse.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurohi veía con tremendo odio a aquel hombre que le había quitado todo. Para el pelirrojo, Minato solamente gustaba de restregarle la miseria en la que ahora vivía.

Con enojo y de manera cuidadosa, cerró la holgada chamarra que traía puesta, cubriendo así su abultado vientre. Lo que menos quería ahora, era que alguien supiera de su embarazo, más cuando tenía las claras intenciones de obtener aquello que Naruto le había arrebatado, al menos por el bienestar de su hijo.

—Bueno Kurohi, ya cumplí con traerte la despensa mensual —, Minato se acercó con completa seriedad a su sobrino —. Aquí tienes dinero para que pases el mes, pero en caso de que necesites más, puedes llamarme al celular —, le dio un sobre blanco.

—Kurohi lo miro con odio —. Claro, solamente me das migajas de lo que en verdad merezco —, le dijo furioso.

—Minato suspiro resignado —. No voy a pelear contigo Kurohi. Esto es todo lo que tú has cosechado, además de que esta casa te pertenece por ley y derecho, y no está en mal estado, debido a que me he encargado de arreglarla como se debe en todo este tiempo, es cuestión tuya conservarla limpia y arreglada —, explicó seriamente —. Bueno, me voy. Cualquier cosa que te haga falta o que necesites, no dudes en llamarme al celular, más tienes prohibido ir a mi propiedad.

Kurohi apretó con fuerza las orillas de su chamarra. Maldiciendo en todos los sentidos a Minato y a Naruto por aquello a lo que le obligaban vivir.

Al ver que el rubio emprendía marcha a su auto, no dudo ni un segundo en cerrar la puerta de su ahora hogar. Pateando al final, la puerta de entrada.

—Me vengare… Juro que lo haré.

 **~.o0o.~**

El resto del día pasó rapidísimo. Con ello se vino la mañana y para suerte de Naruto, aquel día estaba por demás cálido y agradable como para una salida.

Claro, se había pospuesto el paseo para ver el panorama de aquel acantilado, debido a que Itachi había llamado la noche anterior, para invitarlos a pasar el día en el lago del parque central.

Cabe decir, que, aunque Sasuke estaba renuente a aceptar, la visita de Tsunade horas antes, le había convencido de que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y que eso solo podría enfermar y debilitar a Naruto.

Y por esa razón, ahora Naruto estaba situado frente al lago congelado del parque, lugar que la gente utilizaba en la época de invierno para patinaje sobre hielo.

—¡Vaya!, pensé que no vendrían —, Itachi se acercó divertido a su futuro cuñadito y a su hermano menor —. Ya saben, con eso de que mi Ototo se volvió un desquiciado paranoico que solo se dedica a decirle no a su pobre futuro esposo —, dijo con burla.

—Sasuke lo miro con odio e indignación —. Muy gracioso hermano —, murmuró molesto —. Y no soy paranoico, es solo que me preocupo por él.

—Si, si —, Itachi le restó importancia, mientras se acercaba a Naruto —. Bueno, en vista de que no puedes patinar, espero que te entretengas viendo a Daiki —, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le señalaba a su esposo e hijo.

Naruto asintió sonriente, mientras veía al esposo de Itachi y al pequeño hijo que tenían. Al doncel Uzumaki siempre le había agradado Itachi y cuando conoció a su ahora esposo, Deidara, rápidamente congeniaron.

Aunque admitiéndolo, nunca imaginó siquiera que Itachi terminará casado con un artista como Deidara, más cuando ambos parecían odiar los gustos del otro, pero bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, no por nada él estaba con alguien como Sasuke.

—Dai-chan, ¿cómo estás? —, Naruto llamó la atención del infante. Todo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tío Naruto —, el pequeño se acercó de manera rápida al rubio doncel Uzumaki —Yo estoy bien. Y muy feliz, porque mi papá y mi papi me van a enseñar a patinar.

Naruto solamente asentía alegre. Ese niño siempre le alegraba el día cuando lo veía.

El pequeño Daiki Uchiha era parecido a Itachi, desde la inteligencia y apariencia, hasta en la manera de ser. Claro, había heredado rasgos de Deidara, como el color de ojos y piel, hasta los gustos artísticos. Y eso le hacía preguntarse, ¿cómo sería su hijo o hija?, ¿se parecería a él o a Sasuke?

—Pues pequeño, apresúrate a aprender, porque seré un juez muy estricto y duro de convencer —, le dijo a la par que le revolvía los negros cabellos.

—Eso tenlo por seguro tío —, dijo el niño con orgullo, para después ir donde su papi ya lo esperaba con los patines.

Naruto solo se divertía, aun cuando no podía caminar, debido a los riesgos que su hijo podría correr, a pesar de que no estaba jugando en el hielo con su pequeño sobrino. El doncel era feliz con solo mirar a su sobrino reír junto a sus padres, o al ver como Sasuke le dedicaba toda la seguridad que un día le pidió a su padre. Pero lo que más alegraba a Naruto, era poder compartir aquella salida con su hijo, quien aguardaba de manera segura en su vientre. Lugar que de manera repentina comenzó a gruñir al sentir un dulce aroma, que causo que se le haga agua la boca.

Desesperado, miro por todos lados, hasta dar con el lugar proveniente de aquel dulce aroma. Un puesto de deliciosas y recién hechas crepas.

—Sasuke, quiero una crepa —, le pidió con los ojos brillosos y suplicantes, mientras señalaba el puesto algo alejado del lugar donde se encontraban.

—Sasuke miro el lugar y luego a Naruto —. Tardare un poco en regresar —, le dijo rendido.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, iré yo. Tu quédate con mi niño —, le dijo Chiyo con diversión. En verdad le gustaba que Sasuke fuera así con su niño adorado.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba completamente apenado por dejar a la amable señora ir a comprar lo que su pareja le había pedido, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de la mujer, suspiro con derrota y mejor se quedó a lado de Naruto, quien solo se reía de la cara de espanto que Sasuke había puesto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kurohi caminaba a paso rápido. Sabía que se le hacía tarde para llegar a su chequeo mensual, pero le fue imposible despegar su rostro del excusado. Maldecía las náuseas matutinas, pero agradecía en demasía que su hijo estuviera creciendo bien.

Sin proponérselo, terminó justo en el parque. Y aunque le sorprendía ver a su odioso primo en el lugar, lo odio aún más al ver como Sasuke se encargaba de cuidarlo con lujo y detalle.

Miro su vientre y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al recordar como el padre varón de su hijo, lo rechazo con todo y paquete.

—¿Por qué tiene que restregarme lo feliz que es? —, se preguntó furioso —¡Maldito seas Naruto!... ¡Ojalá tú y tu maldito engendro mueran! —, externó rencoroso aquel oscuro deseo.

Iba a dar marcha a su caminar, cuando vio a lo lejos a la señora Chiyo. Se fijó muy bien en el camino que ella había tomado. Tal parecía que la señora se desvío un poco de su destino y todo para ayudar a un mocoso a recuperar su pelota.

Sonrió con maldad al ver que la señora había ido a parar cerca de hielo quebradizo, y eso lo supo al ver el letrero de advertencia.

Nadie sospecharía si ella cayera por accidente, después de todo, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir y no había nadie cerca de aquella zona.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba caminando justo hacia aquel lugar. Todo mientras sobaba su vientre. Su mirada estaba opacada por el odio y la maldad. Recordando una y otra vez como aquella señora lo trataba y en como se metía en su camino, pero el recuerdo que más sobresalía era el de ella, mostrando aquel vídeo que fue su perdición.

Llego sin ser visto por nadie, ni siquiera el niño dueño de la pelota lo vio, pues una vez recuperó su juguete, agradeció y se fue sin ver nada más que su pelota.

Se acercó hasta quedar en la orilla, sonriendo aún más al ver a la señora tratando de regresar a la orilla, todo con mucho cuidado.

Kurohi chasqueó lengua con molestia, al ver que el hielo no se había rajado ni un poco, así que decidió darle una ayuda.

—¡Vaya!, ¡qué mujer más amable y bondadosa! —, exclamó con sarcasmo, mientras aplaudía un par de veces.

La mujer viró a ver al que había hablado, y aunque al principio se sorprendió, su expresión denotaba molestia al ver a aquel doncel mal habido, justo en aquel lugar.

—Bueno, así soy yo, pero tú no eres alguien que me interese como para contarle nada, ni mucho menos alguien con quien quisiera convivir —, le dijo con odio —. Pero mejor ya ni hablo con gente indeseada.

Kurohi frunció el ceño con furia, mientras se agachaba lo más que su condición le permitía. Tomo entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes, una gran roca y la alzó lo más que pudo.

—¡Estas embarazado! —, exclamó Chiyo sorprendida de ver aquel gran vientre, sin tomar en cuenta aquella roca.

—Así es… Y por culpa suya mi hijo está condenado a la miseria —, le afirmo con odio, mientras alzaba por encima de su cabeza la roca.

—Chiyo se espantó al ver las intenciones del doncel, tratando de llegar a la orilla —¡NO LO HAGAS KUROHI! —, le pidió con terror.

Chiyo lo vio. Vio que el doncel estaba dispuesto a causar su caída al agua congelada. Lo supo cuando vio la mirada llorosa y cegada por el odio y la venganza. No sabiendo con exactitud si debía odiarlo o sentir lástima, debido a aquel vientre abultado.

Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, si Kurohi se atrevía a asesinarla, era más que obvio que su niño corría un gran peligro.

—¡No te atrevas Kurohi! —, le pidió lo más calmada que pudo —. Si lo haces nada cambiará para bien y tu hijo correrá el peligro de ser separado de ti, si llegan a descubrirte.

—Kurohi sonrió sin sentir alegría alguna —¡No se atreva a meter a mi hijo!, ¡usted pagará caro por todo lo que me hizo perder! —, al decir aquello, tiro con fuerza la roca, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, al ver como se partía el hielo.

Chiyo trato de llegar a la orilla, pero justo antes de llegar, el hielo a su alrededor se rompió y ella cayó al agua helada.

Kurohi sonrió al verla hundirse, pero al ver como la mujer logró nadar y agarrarse de la orilla, atino a patear su rostro, cuando está asomo. La vio con una sonrisa, hundirse de apoco y lanzó una risotada al ver que, por las bajas temperaturas, el agua comenzaba a congelarse de nueva cuenta.

Decidió que mejor se iba, y con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, siguió su camino, con dirección hacia el médico. Sobo su vientre con amor, sintiendo una enorme felicidad por el crimen que había cometido.

—Tranquilo mi pequeño, muy pronto me vengare de los que me faltan —, murmuró con alegría.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto se estaba impacientando. Por alguna razón estaba inquieto. Miro su celular y se preocupó aún más, después de todo, la señora Chiyo ya había tardado demasiado en regresar.

—Sasuke, mi nana Chiyo no ha regresado —, le dijo a su novio de manera preocupada.

Sasuke miro la hora en su celular y asintió preocupado. La señora se había tardado casi veinte minutos.

Viró a ver hacia el puesto y se preocupó al no ver a la mujer por ningún lado. Pero algo lo alarmó demasiado, al ver a varias personas reunidas en la zona del hielo quebradizo.

—¿Qué habrá pasado allá? —, preguntó al aire, alarmando a Naruto sin darse cuenta.

Iba a ir a buscar a la mujer, pues algo dentro de él, le decía que algo malo había ocurrido y al ver la mirada de su novio, supo que Naruto también pensaba lo mismo.

Justo iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando un par de mujeres que estaba en aquel lugar, pasaba y decía algo que le confirmó lo que más temía.

—Escuche que la pobre mujer cayó al hielo después de ayudar a un niño a recuperar su pelota.

—Pobre señora, espero que se recupere, porque en verdad se le ve en muy mal estado.

Sasuke viró a ver a Naruto y se preocupó al ver la ansiedad reflejada en los azules ojos de su doncel. Como pudo llamo a Itachi para pedirle de favor que cuide de Naruto, en lo que él iba a verificar que no fuera Chiyo la mujer de la que hablaban aquellas mujeres.

Y para cuando llegó, no pudo evitar acercarse totalmente alarmado, a los paramédicos que atendían a la inconsciente mujer.

—¿Es usted su familiar? —, le preguntó el hombre con seriedad.

—Sasuke asintió como pudo —. Algo así —, respondió —. ¿Estará bien? —, inquirió preocupado.

—No lo sabremos con certeza, al menos no hasta llegar al hospital —, respondió el otro paramédico, mientras le colocaba una manta térmica a la mujer.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. Sasuke fue rápidamente por Naruto. Ambos iban en auto detrás de la ambulancia que trasladaba a la mujer, mientras que Itachi y Deidara daban aviso, no solo a los padres del Uchiha, también a la doctora Namikaze.

El día había iniciado tan bien, que ninguno podía creer como habían acabado las cosas.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡Felicidades!, ¡será papi de un saludable doncel! —, le dijo sonriente el doctor.

Kurohi sonrió con mucha alegría, mientras veía aquel monitor que le confirmaba, no solo que su bebé estaba en perfecto estado, sino que además le mostraba el género de su preciado hijo.

Después de varios días sufriendo en la inmundicia, al fin la vida le sonreía.

—¡Un doncel!, ¡tendré a un preciado y hermoso doncel! —, exclamó, mientras lloraba de alegría y emoción.

El doctor sonreía gustoso con lo que veía. Esperando que aquel doncel mejorará en la vida, pues a su ignorante mirar, un varón aprovechado había desechado a un luchador doncel al saber que venía un niño en camino.

Pero la realidad era otra. Aquel doncel no era bueno, porque mientras el disfrutaba no solo de la dicha de saber de su hijo, en otro lugar alguien sufría por su culpa.

—¡Prometo darte todo lo que te mereces!, mi dulce y pequeño Sora —, murmuró sonriente a su hijo no nato.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **¿Qué cosas no?, Tengo las malas mañas de dejar en lo mejor la historia xD**

 **Pero bueno, odien a Kurohi, porque se viene algo peor por su culpa Dx**

 **Y bueno, aquí les voy a dejar algunos puntos de lo que va a pasar en el penúltimo capítulo ...**

 **. - Kurohi logró dar con la ubicación del nuevo hogar de Naruto**

 **. - Chiyo queda en coma**

 **. - Minato tiene que decidir entre la vida de Naruto o la de Kurohi ...**

 **Creo que, con lo último, las personas que ya vieron la película se imaginó que es lo que viene xD**

 **Todo eso y más en ... "La Venganza De El Ángel"**

 **En fin, espero que las haya gustado y que así sea y que lo hagas saber con tus hermosos comentarios, se haya ido a agradecer muchísimo;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Adios adios (* _-) /**


End file.
